What if the Storm Ends?
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: Miley has had enough of being stuck in an abusive relationship with husband, Liam. She finds her way back to her high school boyfriend Nick. With time they begin an affair as Miley tries to find herself again while battling with her soon to be ex husband. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

_****_**I dedicate this entire story to my love, Shany~ She has helped with this from the start and she's just...indescribable to me. Follow her on twitter scarletletterx This is Niley by the way.**

_**Chapter One**_

If you would ask anyone that has ever known me if I'd be caught dead standing in a kitchen, wearing an apron, and playing house wife; they'd laugh in your face. I was a strong, independent woman— well girl— back when I had a dream. I set goals for myself and always achieved them. I had a good head on my shoulders and a clear vision of the future.

But that was then and this is now. And right now I was standing in a kitchen, wearing an apron, and being a house wife.

My husband, Liam, is the reason I didn't continue on chasing my dreams but he was my dream. I met him my freshmen year of college. He was everything that I'd been looking for in a man. He set a goal and he wouldn't stop at nothing to achieve it, like me.

He instantly swept me off of my feet. We dated up to my third year of college then we got married. Well, we eloped, same thing. Liam didn't want me to work my little fingers to the bone. He said he wanted to cherish me and provide me with a life full of everything I would ever need. So I dropped out of college, became a wife, and sat back as Liam took care of the rest.

For awhile, I was in heaven. Married life was great. Great husband. Great life. _Great sex_. Everything was perfect. Until half way in when Liam's job started to take a hit. He works in the field of construction and because of the economy, jobs have been lost causing profits to plummet.

Resulting in this, I've experienced a different side of Liam. I've been walking on egg shells around him for so long. Honestly, he scares me. I've put my heart and soul into being supportive and caring, just like any good wife would do but he wipes me off his boot as if I'm dog feces. He yells at me constantly over the smallest things. Even when we're intimate he tells me what I'm doing wrong or that he can't stand to look at me. I feel like his whore sometimes but my love for him is still here and I'm willing to fix it. He's all I've got and if he isn't worth saving than what is?

The slamming of a door is the greeting that I've accustomed myself to expect. I've finished putting the final touches on our dinner plates and walk them over to the kitchen table just as Liam enters.

"Hi, baby," I greet and set the plates down on the mahogany table. I move to give him a hug but I'm interrupted by his loud, booming voice.

"Chicken? Again!" My smile drops seeing his disgusted expression. His lip is snarled and his veins are tensed.

I summon up all the courage I can at the moment and prepare my explanation. "But it's your favorite. I thought I'd ma— "

"Oh you just thought?" He throws his arms up and reaches for his plate, "Why don't you stop thinking and start doing something right for a change?" The follow up to his words is more heart shattering than any harsh thing he could every speak.

I flinch as the white plate hits the wall and the broken pieces of porcelain hit the waxed floor. I can feel the slight tremor run through my body as I try my best to suppress my tears.

"Clean this up," he spats. He shakes his head in disgust and stalks up the stairs.

Once he's out of site, I sink to my knees. I place my hand over my mouth to shrink the sounds of my crying. I know he won't approve of my tears. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself enough so that I'm able to clean up his – _my mess._

I gather the bigger pieces that were once apart of a whole into the palm of my hand. Then I salvage the smaller pieces by sweeping them up with a broom and into a dust pan. In the end, everything ends up in the trash.

I don't have an appetite anymore so I scrap the untouched food into the garbage as well. Once I've scrubbed my plate to the point my fingers are sore, I head upstairs to join my husband in bed.

I creak the door open slowly, hoping it doesn't make a sound. All lights are off and I see the form of Liam's body under the covers. I tiptoe over to the closet and strip out of my day clothes then replace them with sweats and a camisole. I quietly slip into my side of the bed. I'm as far away from him as I can possibly get without tumbling to the floor.

My eyes are wide open, staring into the endless space of darkness. The humming sound of nothingness is all that can be heard throughout the house. That and the beating of my own heart thumping in my ears.

The sound of rustling fabric slices through the silence. I hear him before I feel his arm falling around my waist and his nose gliding along the curve that my ear and shoulder create. I try squirming away from him but he grips my body tighter.

"Liam, I'm tired," I whisper.

"Well, I'm not," he growls and slips his hand into my sweats and panties.

I try in vain to squeeze my thighs together but his movements become harsher. He pushes me on my back so that he is towering above me. My bottoms are pulled off and I'm exposed.

"Turn over."

I do as he commands. My face is pushed into the pillows and his naked skin is skimming mine. I close my eyes and inhale sharply as he rips through me. My whimpers and shrieks are muffled by the pillow.

Another night of useless sleep is what I endure. I can't move my face due to the sticky residue left by my tears. The sun is coming up and that's my cue. I have to go pack lunch for an unappreciative husband and listen to him go through a check list of everything that is wrong with it. Then cry once he leaves and start cleaning and grocery shopping and cooking for the same husband that will come home in a fouler mood and yell obscenities at me then I'll cry more and let him have his way with me and repeat the cycle the very next day.

Let's just get this over with.

I go straight downstairs and start making Liam's favorite sandwich; Philly Cheese Steak. I think he will like it but I'm not allowed to think so what do I know? I make him a fruit salad and pack him a water bottle. As I roll up the brown paper back he steps into the kitchen.

I'm able to curve my lips into a small smile and hand him the bag, "Your lunch, babe."

He unrolls the bag and takes a look at what's inside. "I'll just eat out for lunch," he shoves the bag into my chest and stalks off. I jump at the sound that the slammed door makes.

Can I really live like this for the rest of my life? Granted, everything might change with time but that's then...not now. And now, I can't take it anymore. This wasn't what I wanted for myself. I can't believe that my life has turned out like this. I haven't had contact with any family members in almost 2 years. I don't even have my degree. Liam is all I have. Sad, but true.

_I'm stuck._

No, the old Miley wouldn't except this. There is no 'stuck' for her. You pick yourself up, dust off your ass and climb back to the top.

Failure is not an option.

Defeat is not an option.

Should I go back to being the old Miley? Before Liam? Before I dropped everything for him? Before I gave up my life? Yes. _Yes._ I can do this and I will.

I drop the dingy brown sack and run toward the stairs. Before I get there I turn and head back to the kitchen. I stomp on the bag twice then turn to leave again. I run up the flight of stairs two at a time and sprint to the bedroom.

There are no suitcases just one duffel bag. It will have to do. I stuff as many panties, bra's, clothes, and toiletries into it as possible. I quickly change into jeans and a purple V-neck and slip on my old converse.

On the nightstand beside our bed, Liam leaves me some cash for grocery shopping. I stuff all of it into my bra.

I think I have everything necessary. Can I really do this? Where will I go? I have no clue but I really can't survive another day here. I've had enough.

Standing at the front door I scan the house for the last time. Was I really going to spend every waking hour here, serving _him? _Ha, not anymore. I use all of my pent up frustration from the past 6 months and convert it into strength then slam the door as hard as I can. I feel the ground beneath me vibrate. I turn and start walking down the city street with a smirk on proud display.

The old Miley is back and she's taking no prisoners.

**New story! I hope you guys love it because I have worked really really hard on this, harder than I have on all of my stories combined, so I hope you love it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd really love to here your thoughts :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh you guys! I'm so shocked at the feedback I got for this, especially on the first chapter! I can't possibly tell you all how much I love and appreciate you all! **

I hate the subway. It's awkward and smelly and just plain scary. Today of all days it has to be packed like a can of sardines. On top of that, I have to be one of those patrons who has to stand. The train rattles as it moves along the tracks and I'm bumping into the people all around me and vice versa. Ugh, I can't wait to get off of here and figure out where the hell it is that I'm going to go when I am free of this death trap.

While I stand waiting for the subway carts to arrive, I counted the money that I had previously stashed into my bra. All I have is one hundred dollars. Where do I start with this? I suppose it could be worse. The bright side is that others started with nothing and became everything. That's what I need to focus on.

Gosh, it's hot. This body heat isn't working for me. I bring my hand up and brush back a curl that has fallen from my messy bun. Something scrapes my skin in the process, ow. I bring my hand back down and see the oval diamond surrounded by a gold band on my ring finger. I did forget something; My ring. I could sale it, I can get a good chunk of change out of this sucker. Ugh, I can't look at it anymore. To many memories of the good times but the bad times are more potent. I slip it off my finger and stuff it into my jean pocket.

I jolt forward, slamming into a strangers back. I murmur a quick apology as I jostle to get out. Once I'm free, I gulp down the sweet, sweet air. Well, not sweet but better than what was in that grave.

The whimpers and calls for 'mommy' breakthrough my trance. I see a little girl furiously searching for her 'mommy.' She can't be over three years old. She has on the most adorable pink sun dress and matching sandals. She's holding what looks like a stuffed animal...I can't really tell from the distance. Once I see the tears running down the child's face, I go to her.

"Hey," I soothe, kneeling down so I'm eye level with her. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," she whimpers. It breaks my heart. "My mommy was here...but now she's gone."

"I'll help you find your mommy, she is probably looking for you too." I wrap my arms around her tiny body and settle her on my hip. "What's your name, sweetie?"

She clutches— what I now know to be a penguin— to her chest. "Haley."

"Well, Haley, that's a very cute penguin you have there. Does it have a name?"

She nods and her brown eyes sparkle. "This is Cuddles. My daddy gave him to me."

"Your daddy really loves you since he gave you such a special penguin." My smile is almost as bright as her eyes. Just then I see a woman running towards us wearing ridiculous heels for the city.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for finding her!" The petite woman exclaims as she comes to a stop. "I was so worried, Haley," she reclaims her daughter and they embrace one another in a tight hug.

I just stand there, watching them reunite. I don't know whether I should go...or what. But 'mommy' gives me an answer to my awkwardness.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do if it was someone other than you who had found her," she exhales with relief.

I'm not sure what she means, do I not look like a kidnapper? Frankly, I'm glad I don't but still...woman, anyone can be all kinds of things. Don't judge a book by its cover.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help."

She sets Haley back on her own feet but holds her tiny hand. "How can I repay you? You can join us for lunch?"

Why would this woman want to take me to lunch? Yeah, I kept her daughter safe for a few seconds but right now she's draped in Chanel and I'm in torn jeans and dirty chucks. I'm glowing with sticky sweat while she's scrubbed and manicured.

I start to protest but Haley looks up at me with her big brown eyes that tear right through my soul, and I agree. Staring into Haley's deep brown allures trigger the memory of someone I wish I wasn't remembering right now. I shake my head and smile the best smile I have and go have lunch with these people.

"I'm Nicole, by the way." The 'mommy' says as our waiter walks away.

The restaurant has a nice, cozy atmosphere. I wouldn't suggest dining here for lunch, it's more of a night out on the town sort of thing.

"I'm Miley."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Haley!" Nicole scolds making the small girl's head fall.

I shake my head, amused. "It's fine, I get that all the time."

"I think it's pretty," Haley murmurs, gazing at me through her long lashes. I can't shake the memory that comes up when I look at her. It's chilling.

"Thank you, but your name is way prettier than mine," I muse. My smile widens watching her shyness take over her naturally rosy cheeks.

"So Miley," Nicole interrupts. She's reading through her menu as if it's a strain. "Where are you from?"

I decide to tell her about my previous residence with Liam instead of my actual _'where are you from' _answer. But of course I leave out the thrown objects and screaming.

"Oh, I could never leave my husband," she states, throwing her nose into the air. I'm guessing it's not the one she was born with.

"It's complicated. I don't have kids like you do so I figured it wasn't worth salvaging," I try explaining my situation but the truth is even if I had kids I would have still left. I wouldn't want my kids to endure this or watch their mother take it on.

She closes her menu and taps her manicured nails on the table. "Well, Miley, I like you anyway. It most have been horrible if he lets you go around dressed like...," her eyes scan my appearance with her features twisted in horror. "And you only have one messily bag, that can't possibly be enough. Where are you going?"

Should I really tell this woman who has torn apart everything that I have, that I'm currently homeless and have no plans of staying anywhere? It is the moral thing not to lie and old Miley wouldn't take crap from anyone, no matter what. So yes, yes I can.

"Um, I don't have a place to stay at the moment...," my voice trails off as Nicole claps her hands and beams at me. "This is great, you can stay with my family. We have more than enough room."

I start to shake my head but she interrupts me again. "Please, it's the least I can do." Her puppy dog eyes don't have the effect Haley's does but It does sound like a good offer.

I start to consider my options. Be homeless until I can find a place or a job, and who knows how long that will take. Or go live with this woman that I just met and her family.

"Okay, but I'll only be there until I can get a place of my own." Yes, I'm really going to do this. How bad can it really be?

"Yay!" Nicole claps her dainty hands, "It's going to be so much fun having a woman my age around. We can go shopping, you need it."

I roll my eyes but grin anyway. I glance over at Haley who is smiling back at me. She seems to be the only bright side to this.

Here we are, back on the subway, but at least I get a seat this time. I watch Haley in amusement as she plays with Cuddles. It reminds me of the penguin my high school boyfriend gave me because I was so against teddy bears. I mean, they are such a cliché, who doesn't have a brown teddy bear? So, he went out and bought me a penguin, I loved that thing. But now it's probably already decayed in a waste land.

Wow, Haley has reminded me of him a lot today, crazy. I haven't thought about him in a long time. He was all that was on my mind during my first year at NYU. I was heart broken after our relationship ended..I really believed he was the one. See how well that worked out? But then Liam swooped in and all was saved. Now here I am moving in with a stranger after leaving my ass-hole of a husband and I don't even have an education to my name. They'd all be proud of me. At least my sarcasm is stronger than ever.

"So where do you live?" I ask. If I was going to live with these people then I needed to get a plan ready.

"Jersey City, only minutes away. My husband comes here for his job and me and Haley shop."

I furrow my brow in confusion, "but don't you get double taxed? Wouldn't it make more sense to just move up here?"

"That's what my husband says but I love my house and my family is in Jersey, I can't leave. It's his job." She seems to become more aggravated as the topic goes on. Seems like her and her husband have discussed this numerous times.

We get off the subway a few minutes later. Nicole asks me to hold Haley's hand and I gladly comply.

"Miley, I can't wait to show you my room and my toys. Now, I have someone to play with!" The little girl bounces with excitement making her brown curls sway. Her hair is the same light brown color as her mothers but Haley has little waves running down her back. Her hair reminds me more of a teens than a toddlers.

"That sounds fun. Do have brothers or sisters?"

She shakes her head no. "My dad plays with me when he has time...but he's busy," her head bows and her lip is pouting.

This little girl is so cute, I feel sorry for her. Her parents sound like those rich snooty high society people that care about money and their jobs.

"Well, Haley, I'll be happy to play with you whenever you want."

Nicole, who is ahead of us, talking on her cell, turns and walks up some steps. The houses look all the same and align the side walk. I walk up the steps with Haley. The inside is breathtaking, not what you would expect from the outside. Despite my impression of these parents, it actually feels 'homey' in here.

When you walk in there is a flight of stairs to the right and long hall directly in front of you. To the left is an arch way that leads into the living and all the way down the hall is the kitchen.

"All the bedrooms are upstairs. Right now the master bathroom is being renovated so there is only one bathroom for all of us," Nicole explains.

I nod, "That's fine."

"My husband doesn't get home until around dinner time. Sometimes earlier, sometimes later. It really depends on the work day."

We all walk into the kitchen and I sit around the island. "Here let me take this," Nicole takes my bag and disappears down the hall.

"So, do you know of any jobs around here that I could get?"

"Why do you need a job?" She asks, coming back into the kitchen.

My brows furrow. "To make money so I can get out of your hair," I say as if it's the most obvious thing.

"You don't need a job, but if you want one go ahead. I don't work, you should try it."

I shake my head, I haven't worked for to long. Is this a housewife? Would I have turned out like Nicole if I stayed? I wonder if her husband is anything like Liam. If he is then I feel sorry for her and Haley.

"What do you do all day since you don't work?"

"Shop or hang out with friends while Haley is at her dance lessons."

"You don't clean or cook or.."

"Oh no, we have a house keeper who does all of that during the weekdays."

I take all of this in. I cleaned all day, everyday and slaved over a hot stove for nothing. I wonder what her husband thinks about her, he obviously loves her since they're married. I imagine him as an older man though, I mean, Nicole does come across that way.

The day is creeping upon me and my bones start to sag as I sit there. "I think I'll go take a shower now," I move to stand up.

"Do you have any pajamas?" Nicole asks.

I actually didn't pack any. Who thinks about sleep wear when they're running away?

"I always lay out my night wear in the bathroom every morning so you can have the ones in there."

I may be thinking negatively of Nicole, but she's a nice person. She's letting a stranger into her home without having them pay rent or anything.

I smile, "Thanks for this, Nicole." Then I turn and go upstairs.

It doesn't take long to find the bathroom. The guest bedroom and the master are along the same hall with the bathroom. I'm not sure where Haley's bedroom is, I'm guessing down the other hall.

The bathroom is more than a bathroom. The shower is a huge square in the corner with a million shower heads. There's a bathtub up against the wall, with two steps leading up to it. There's also a small flat screen on the wall facing the tub. Whoa. The vanity stretches across the whole other side of the room. Three sinks are built in. I don't see a toilet but there is a door, so I'm going to guess it's in there.

I strip and step into the shower. It takes awhile to figure out how to turn on the water and when I do I have to figure out how I want the water to run, which is complicated. I decide to use Nicole's shampoo and body wash, it smells delicious.

I lather the the pomegranate scented shampoo through my hair, hoping it will wash away my worries but it only makes them stronger. I imagine Liam coming home to no dinner and no 'errant' wife standing there waiting for him to unleash his wrath upon. Will he come looking for me or will he not care at all? Maybe he'll want the ring back, I don't know. But he'll never find me, I hope.

Ugh, why did this have to happen to me? I run my face under the veil of water and let my tears mix in with it. This isn't who I am, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to become this woman. But it's all going to change. Right now I have a roof over my head and nothing to lose.

I don't know how long I've been in here but my finger tips are pruney. I step out and grab the towel that is hanging on the rack. I go over to counter of sinks and find Nicole's night wear. Silk shorts in the color of peach and a white silk cami. Looks more like lingerie to me and I'm uncomfortable wearing it. But I'll suck it up, not much I can do about it now. I leave my hair down in it's damp waves then dump my clothes into the waste basket by the door.

I walk down stairs and here muffled voices talking. I hear a man and suck in a deep breath. Here it goes, meeting a man for the first time in his wife's silk.

I walk around the corner and here Nicole say: "Here she is."

I smile at her then turn to the man. I can't believe who is standing right in front of me. The look on his face tells me he is thinking the same thing.

**Btw, you guys should check out mywordsareyours story; For what it's Worth. She is like the best Niley author EVER! **

**Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Miley?" He breathes.

I'm shocked and frozen in place.

"Miley, this is my husband, Nick," Nicole says adoringly. "But I'm guessing you guys know each other?"

"Uh," I blink and regain my composer. What do I tell this woman? That her current husband was my first love?

"We went to high school together," I finally manage. I'm not stupid.

Nick plays along— _thank God_— and smiles down at Nicole "We were _friends_."

I restrain from laughing and making a sarcastic statement. I'm not about to let this woman know anything. I'm fine if she finds out about Nick and mine's past together but not now. I need to just get back on my feet and out of this house as fast as I can.

"Daddy!" Haley comes bounding from the living room and immediately attaches herself to Nick's leg."Come play!" I smile watching the little girl's face so bright and full of life. This is why she reminded of Nick; She's half of him.

I watch as Nick picks her up and starts tickling her, causing her head to be thrown back in laughter. "Then let's go play!" This has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Nick starts carrying her away when Haley calls out for me. "Come play, Miley!" She giggles and extends her arms out in my direction.

Nick's eyes reach mine. I'd give anything to know what he's thinking. I start to protest because I really don't want to be around Nick at the moment but her puppy dog eyes and pitiful voice rip right through my heart.

"But, you said you'd play with me," she whispers.

Aw. I smile the best I can and nod. "Okay, I'm coming."

"I'm going to go make myself a bubble bath and go to bed. Help yourself to any food if you're hungry. I'll see you tomorrow Miley and thanks again." Nicole says and embraces me in a hug.

I'm not really comfortable but I pat her back anyway. "You're welcome and thank you for letting me stay here." I murmur.

"We're going to have so much fun together, I can see it!" She squeals and skips up the stairs.

I would love to know what this girl is envisioning right now. Does she want us to be best friends? I'm not going to be in her life forever, I planning to high tail it out of here on the first opportunity.

I shake my head and walk into the living room where the father-daughter duo is wrestling on the carpet. Haley is on top of Nick and he of course is faking being trapped by her, but who can blame him, she's just the cutest creature known to man kind. I lean against the archway and watch them in awe. Honestly,I was watching Nick. Nick 2.0. The odd thing is that I feel like I don't even know this man...and I don't. He looks all clean cut...just like his wife. And he has a kid, I've never even seen him baby sit. I've never seen him wear a suit either. But he looks good...no great.

"Small world, huh?" His deep voice breaks through my trance. I now notice he's seated on the large white couch while Haley is playing with her dolls.

I simply nod then say. "Tell me about it."

I stand there awkwardly looking everywhere but him. I run my toes along the soft carpet, praying to God to help me get out of this situation.

"You can come sit, you know?" I look up and he motions for me to come over. "You should be comfortable in the place you're living."

I walk closer and slowly sink down onto the very edge then slightly lean against on the arm of the sofa.

"So," I begin, twiddling my fingers. "How have you been?"

He takes a deep breath and relaxes against the cushions. "Everything's been going good. But I should be asking you that since you're here. Nicole told about you leaving your husband."

I mimic his previous actions and become more comfortable. "Yeah, everything just wasn't how it was supposed to be."

He nods and gazes deeply at...nothing. "I'm surprised to see you here, honestly."

I laughed haughtily. "I'm surprised to see _you_ here."

"Hey, it is my house," he teased. "I'm guessing you're a hot shot editor now?" I wasn't aware that we had moved so close together until he nudged me.

He was joking because of course I was expected to have gotten everything that I had aspired to do. Who knew eight words could make me feel so low about myself. It just reminds me of how much I have lost myself over these few years.

I shake my head and slap on a _'whatever' _smile. "I'm one year shy of getting my degree."

I hear him gasp to himself quietly. "Oh, wow...I'm sorry, I— "

I hold my hand up to stop him. "You're fine. It's what I was supposed to be in life right now...I guess I just lost my way for awhile."

"Is that why you left?"

"That's the main reason, yes." I gulp loudly and try to steer the attention away from my failed life. "Enough about me, what about you? What have you've been up to?"

"Well as you can see marriage, having Haley, Law school— "

"Law school? What happened to music?"

He shakes his head. I notice the sorrowful daze his eyes glaze over with. "Wasn't working out. I met Nicole's father and he was able to pull some strings for me so I graduated early and now I'm his partner in running his law firm."

I'm in awe and shocked at the same time. The Nick I knew and loved was wildly passionate about music. He was always writing down lyrics for a song or humming a melody. I couldn't wait for the day when he would play me a new song, especially one about me. There was one song that I remember but it was never finished...or he did finish it but I wasn't around to hear it. It was my favorite. The words seemed to have slipped my mind but I remember the soft chords of the guitar perfectly.

"What?"

I shake my head and the replaying tune stops. "Nothing...I'm just surprised is all."

"I can say the same about you."

"Yeah, life didn't exactly pan out for either of us, did it?"

He shrugs but a small smile graces his features. "No, but I'm not complaining, I have Haley and a good marriage." _He's fine without me but I turned out the exact opposite._

I watch Haley with him and 'cuddles' makes a reappearance. It can't just be a coincidence that my former boyfriend gave me a penguin and one to his daughter and they both are identical. Can it?

"Haley tells me you gave her 'cuddles'." I try to say casually.

He bows his head and his smile becomes...shyer? "Yeah, I found it last year while going through my old bedroom and she instantly became attached to the thing."

"She reminds me of you, Nick." It comes out in a whisper that I couldn't control.

"Nah, it's all Nicole."

Haley is a mini Nicole but she has Nick's soft, big brown eyes. I believe that's special in its own.

"How's your family? I haven't seen them in a long time." he asks.

I clear my throat. "I haven't seen them either. Sort of lost communication."

"Oh."

"What about yours? I miss Demi, a lot."

His jaw tenses as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. "I don't talk to the family a lot. Maybe twice a year." He coughs uncomfortably. "Demi...uh, she's in a rehab facility in Illinois."

I feel like someone has just punched me in my gut. Demi...my best friend, Demi...in rehab?

"Wuh...why?" I'm still trying to process this.

"She's had issues since she was little and she's been holding it all in and she just exploded one day. It was a horrible day."

"How long as she been in there?"

"Three months almost four."

I puff out oxygen like it's my last breath. I just can't believe this. I mean, when we were teenagers she told me a few things but she always said she was fine. Wow, I've missed a lot.

That dragging, tired feeling has dropped on me again and I realize I'm dog tired. This has been the longest day of my life and I just want to pass out in a long, deep sleep.

"I'm gonna head up to bed," I announce and stand up.

"Goodnight, Miley!" Haley beams and waves at me. If it wasn't for her I'd probably die here.

"It was great seeing you again, Miley. Oh and thank you for helping out Haley today. I hate when they take the subway."

"It was no problem, I'm happy to help." I say for the umpteenth time and head upstairs.

It is a surprise that Nick and I met again today but like he said, it was great seeing him again.

I walk into my new room and I'm impressed. It's quite large to be a guest bedroom, there's even a flat screen mounted on the wall. At least I have a nice area to call my own. Nicole has great taste. The room is a mix of dark wood and a ravishing red. The bed is huge. I pull back the duvet and slip in. The satin gold sheets are cool against my skin. I switch off the light and start to fall asleep.

My mind starts racing. Liam is home right now, I wonder what he is thinking or if he cares at all. Is he trying to find me? If he does find me then he's going to be pissed. We still have to get a divorce so of course we are going to see each other again at one point but that will be with our lawyers during the signing of papers. I just hope I'm safe for the time being.

The sound of something banging against the wall has my eyes open immediately. I hear a girly moan and gasp incredulous. I close my eyes again hoping to fall asleep soon but it doesn't work. _Oh my gosh!_ I can't believe this. I throw a pillow over my head, trying to block out the sounds.

I still hear them.

If this is how it will be every week...everyday...then I'm going to die.

**You guys are seriously the best. I never thought this story would get this much attention. I greatly appreciate it. This is one of the shorter chapters but I felt like this was all that needed to happen. Also, news about my other story The Heart Never Lies...I don't know what I'm going to do with that. I'm thinking of putting it on Hiatus until I interested in it again. Sorry about that.**

**Review Please~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a train. I don't even want to open my eyes. Frankly, I don't think I can. I was finally granted sleep around two when the gross sounds down the hall faded. That being the first thing I remember, the second is Liam. I can't help but imagine what he's doing at this very moment. Is he sad? Mad? Is he looking for me or just going about his day? Laying here thinking of him reminds me of the fact that I am going to have to see him again and that's not doing me any good.

It's Saturday and I figured that I could go job hunting around the city. I can see Nicole now; "_Why do you need a job? Me and you can go shopping!" _Yes because I want to spend the rest of my life being Nicole's live in bestie. Barf.

Gosh, I don't know why I think so negatively of her. She's nice, a good Samaritan. _The perfect house wife._

If I continue to sulk under the covers then I'm literally going to drive myself to insanity, hell, I'm already staring down its dark abyss!

I sit up and run my hands through my disheveled hair. My bag that sits next to the door catches my attention. Nicole must have put it in here this morning. See? Nice.

I throw the covers to the side and stride across the room. I sit on the carpeted floor, cross legged, and start rummaging through everything I have. There's not much to choose from. At least I packed matching outfits. Oh, my fav yoga pants, I'm definitely wearing these. I stand up and slip out of the silk Nicole let me sleep in. I slip on a pair of white lace panties, followed by the tight black fabric that hugs my curves. Then I hook my matching bra and adjust it so it fits the girls perfectly. I slide into a snug black tank top and pull it down, covering my stomach. Beside my bag I see a pair of sparkling clean converse. Someone must have cleaned them and good too, they look brand new. I tie my laces, grab my toothbrush, then head for the bathroom.

Surprisingly, I don't look repulsive. The only thing that is off are these dark bags under my eyes. Nothing a little concealer can't fix. The only problem; I didn't bring any make up. Of course Nicole has some but she's at least five shades darker than me. I open the drawers around the vanity just in case. I find her make up drawer and snort. Everything is arranged by color; Lightest to darkest. This is a moment when I'm thankful Nicole is the way she is; _perfect_. I grab my shade and dab it on in a few places. Works like a charm. I gather up my hair and twist a bun at the top of my head.

I cock my head to the side and scan myself. This will have to do. I just might take Nicole up on that shopping spree.

I still feel very uncomfortable here. I creep as quietly as I can down the stair case. All I can hear is Haley's precious giggles accompanied with Nick's deep chuckles. A smile instantly stretches across my face but I don't know why.

"Hey." Nick greets me once I step into the kitchen, his smile never leaving his face. "Help yourself to breakfast," he nods toward the plates of food lining the countertop.

I walk over to the breakfast buffet and plop a piece of bacon into my mouth. I have to close my eyes in order to suppress my moan. _Delicious._

I dust my hands off to get rid of the grease. "Where's Nicole?"

"She goes to her country club every Saturday morning. She's in an out all day."

I nod, chewing on the end of another brown strip. "I asked Nicole yesterday but she wasn't much help," I began, watching Nick help Haley eat. He glanced over his shoulder at me, letting me know I had his attention. "Do you know of any jobs I can apply to around here?"

"I'm not one to keep track of available jobs," he says. "But Haley and I can help you search."

I can't help but watch as he washes his child's face and hands. I have a feeling that Nicole dresses Haley but I don't really care since Haley is adorable in her bright pink shorts and white v-neck with matching pink converse. Her volume filled curls bounce behind her as her high pony tail sways with her movements.

"Look, Miley." Haley squeaks and runs up beside me. She lines up her tiny foot against mine. "We have the same shoes!" Her huge smile is beaming with awe.

I look down at our feet along with her. "We do but yours are _waaaay_ cooler than mine."

She giggles and takes my hand, pulling me along as her little legs stride forward. She talks at rapid speed as she tells me all about what she wants to do today. Nick's laugh follows us out of the house and down the sidewalk.

"What type of job are you looking for?" Nick asks as we step away from the ice cream stand. Haley skips in front of us, licking her one scoop of strawberry.

"I don't know. There is really nothing I'm qualified for. " I huff. I didn't really think this through. I'm going to have to get some shitty job that pays minimum wage. "The obvious thing is waitressing, right?"

"You have to start somewhere. You can go back to school an finish, Nicole and me will happily pay for it."

Was he serious? No, hell no! I already feel low enough as it is, I don't need someone handing me money. That's why I'm getting a job and taking care of myself for the rest of my life. Yep, I already have it mapped out. Me, sipping my tea while my twenty seven cats curl around every inch of my body.

"Thanks but no thanks." Of course I'm going to decline his offer. Why would he suggest such a preposterous idea any way?

"Just remember that if you ever need the money, you can have it."

I nod and roll my eyes. Now he's going to rub in the fact that he actually made something of himself and I didn't! Stupid rich lawyer.

Haley runs back to us with a little sticky mess around her mouth. She tugs on Nick's jeans and peers up at him. "Daddy, can we go to Hooters?"

My eyes practically pop out of their sockets. You never know what will come out of little kids mouths.

"Of course," Nick chuckles and grabs her little hand.

I gawk at them. "Hooters?" I ask incredulously.

Haley nods so fast I'm shocked her head doesn't fall off and plummet to the pavement. "They have the best chicken!" I laugh as she raises her hand in the air and waves it around.

We walk into Hooters and the first thing you see are boobs and legs. Hey, if you got it, flaunt it.

"Did you see that Help Wanted sign in the window?" Nick asks as we sit around a table.

I crane my neck to look toward the front and see a small rectangle poster board taped to the corner of one of the windows. Surely he isn't suggesting I apply here. My girls can't compete with the ones bouncing around in this place

I decide to go in Haley's direction and order chicken so I don't bother looking a the menu. "I can't get a job here, Nick."

"Why not?"

I fan my hand down my body as if it were obvious. "Do you honestly think I'm as a voluptuous as these girls?"

Nick checked out one of the ladies that walked by carrying an order. "They all look different to me. And it isn't about the girls Miley. This is a restaurant."

Cocking my head to the side, I raise an eyebrow at him.

He shruggs and surrenders. "Okay, maybe it has something to do with the women."

I nod, happy that I won this battle. "Thank you."

After the waitress takes our order we all sit there minding our own business. I watch Haley as she blows bubbles in her water and giggles when they splash against her face. A beat and low hum causes my attention to gravitate towards Nick's direction. I watch as his hand lightly pats the table and his foot beats on the floor. This little piece of him from the past makes me grin. This is the Nick I knew, always making a beat or melody.

"What?" Nick says, staring a me.

I shake my head, traveling back to present day.

"Why are you staring at me?" He laughs.

I sigh, "No reason."

I can't let him know that his little moment just made me happier then I've ever been in the past three years. I so badly wish I could go back in time. Back to high school and start all over. If I did get a do over I wonder if me and Nick would still be together and Haley would be ours. I wonder if I would have finished college and be working at the job I've always dreamed of. Now it's all just a lost dream that I'll never get the chance to have cause I went and screwed everything up by going out on a whim. Just my luck.

Relief floods my body as I settle back into the cool leather that is my seat. The air conditioner is on blast and my feet thank me for finally letting them rest. We've walked all day scouring the city for 'Help Wanted' posters. Nick convinced me to go back and apply to Hooters since the only other job available was at a convent store almost an hour away. I doubt I'll get either of them.

Now we were driving through the streets in Nick's Porsche. Nicole had called him during the day and said she needed a lift home. I hated the idea of going to some fancy country club dressed in comfy clothes and sneakers with sweat stuck to my nude face. But I'm staying in the car anyway. There's no need for me to get out.

"You coming?" Nick glances at me over his shoulder and I notice that both of his legs are out of the car.

I look through the windshield at our surroundings. A huge palace like building sits in front of us. I see guys walking around in gold attire with their clubs hanging over their shoulders. No way am I going in.

I gulp and shake my head. "I'll pass."

"Miley, come on. Nicole won't want to leave for at least half an hour. You're better off going in instead of staying in the hot sun."

"But I'm not dressed appropriately."

"Who cares?" He says, stepping out and going to the back to get Haley.

I huff and step out of the car. This will only be a moment of my life, I can suck it up. I'll never have to set foot into this place again after this. I take a deep breath and wait for Nick.

"Come on, Miley!" Haley tugs at my hand. "You're going to love it, it's huge!"

I laugh and let her drag me into a world of embarrassment. She's right, it is huge. This place has to have the tallest ceilings I've ever seen. There is art every where. Fancy is an understatement when speaking of this place.

I notice a blonde at the front desk smile at Nick and nod him through. I follow him outside through a set of floor to ceiling doors that lead to the back lawn. We walk across a path way and come to a massive pool and deck. I see women every where laying in lounge chairs tanning but no one's in the pool. Figures.

I spot Nicole sitting amongst a group of women. She's wearing pink floral sun dress that compliments her skin. Honestly, she's gorgeous.

"Nicky!" She squeals once she spots us. Her little legs scurry over to him and her dainty arms are flung around his neck. My heart squeezes when I hear her call him that. I gave him that name. Wait...it doesn't matter anymore.

I hear Nick whisper to her. "hHey baby," then he kisses her hair.

"What have you guys been up today?" She asks, not letting go him.

"Job hunting." Nick replies.

"Oh," she beams at me "Any luck?"

My shoulders deflate as I let out a breath. "Nope."

"That's great!" She squeals and claps her hands together.

Nick and me both ask why. "Because, there are some opening jobs here."

I start to protest. Over my dead body.

"Come on, Miley. The money is really good and they are flexible when working with schedules. I can help you get the best of everything."

I glance from Nick to Nicole. Nicole has a smile that goes on for miles, I'm guessing it hurts. Nick just shrugs. Since it pays well, I should be able to get back on my feet in no time. What the hell.

I give in. "Okay, I'll apply."

Nicole cheers and I try to muster up a smile. This should be fun.

I notice the women, that are sitting to the side, are staring at me. I don't blame then, I look so out of place. A man walks up behind the ladies and starts whispering to one. The woman soon stands up and walks over to Nicole, the man right behind her. The lady hugs Nicole goodbye but I can't pay attention because I feel like I know this guy and I think he knows me to cause he's mirorring my expression of trying to place a face with a name.

When we get home Nicole immediately dismisses herself and heads up to be bed. Haley has fallen asleep in Nick's arms. I brush the hair out of her face then follow Nick up the stairs. He goes into Haley's room and tucks her in. I wait for him outside, I don't know why.

That man back at the country club has occupied my thoughts the entire night. All through dinner I tried racking my brain to find an answer as to why I know him. I still haven't figured it out.

Nick creeps out of the dark room and eases the door closed, leaving it open just a tiny bit.

"Its been a long day and I'm beat." He runs his hands through his short black hair.

I nod. "Me too." I turn to start heading toward my bedroom but stop in my tracks remembering something. I turn back so I'm facing him. "Do you think you and Nicole can keep the noise down tonight?" I smirk.

Even though it's dark, I swear I can still see the heat illuminating his cheeks. "Night, Nick." I chuckle and go to my room.

Once I'm settled into bed, I strain to listen to any intimate sounds coming from down the hall.

Nothing.

I smile and snuggle under the covers, drifting off into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a year.

**I fucking love you guys! I can't think of anything else I need to say haha.**

**Review Please~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I got the job. Yep, I am now a high profile waitress in the world of waitressing. Certainly pays more than minimum wage, thank God. Nicole kept good to her word and helped me a lot. She talked to the manager and was able to get me a good position. I didn't even need to attend an interview or anything. But today was my first day and I was nervous. The idea of serving rick folks, ugh not my cup of tea. Even the practices Haley made me do with her and Nick with her tea party set wasn't helping.

I walk into my closet that is filled with brand new clothes. I caved and went shopping with Nicole on Sunday. I must admit that I had a lot of fun. She wasn't annoying or anything you'd expect her to be. I hated that she paid for everything but she reassured me that she was happy to do it.

Some of the clothes aren't exactly me but I let her pick them out anyway. Just like the dark blue floral jumper I'm wearing now. It doesn't scream me but I'm starting to like it. I slide my arms into the long sleeve pink cardigan then roll the sleeves up to my elbows. I would have never thought to put pink and blue together in this way but it really works. That and the brown strappy sandals add a whole new light to what would have been a boring outfit without Nicole.

As I'm putting on my diamond stud earrings, there is a knock at my door. I open it and the house keeper Gale is standing there with my laundry. I haven't quite gotten use to this petite blonde doing everything for me but it's just something I'll have to deal with. She is doing her job.

"Thank you, Gale," I smile politely and collect my clothes.

"You're welcome, Miss. Cyrus."

"Please, call me, Miley." I've told her this a million times. I hate being addressed so formally and no one as used my maiden name in a very long time so it's quite foreign.

Her cheeks flush. Heated pink is a lovely color on her. "Yes ma'am." She smiles shyly and walks off.

I place my stack of freshly washed and dried clothes on my bed. I notice the ripped worn jeans that I wore when I left Liam not even a week ago. I remember sweating through them on that damned subway right before I found Haley. They also held my...ring. Oh shit! My ring! How could I forget about it?

I unfold the jeans, messing up all of Gale's laboring. I stuff my hands in both front pockets.

Nothing.

I fish in the back pockets.

Again, nothing.

It could be anywhere. It most likely fell out in the washer or dryer while Gale was doing laundry. I rush down the other hall where Haley's room and the laundry room are. I throw both of the machine doors' open and stick my head in. No ring anywhere, ugh.

I wonder if Liam would sue me for the ring? It's really expensive and I wouldn't blame him. I lean my elbows on top of the drying and rub my hands over my face. I can't believe I was so stupid as to forget a one-hundred thousand dollar ring. I'll have to pay off the damn thing before I can go back to college and before I can move out of here and start new. And I most definitely won't ask Nick for the money, that's way to much.

Stupid me! I can't do anything right anymore. I've screwed everything up and now I'm going to be stuck to Liam forever because of a stupid, stupid ring! And now I'm crying. Stupid tears, stupid Liam, stupid ring, stupid everything!

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice startles me. I jump around and see Nick staring at me with nothing but concern written across his features. I swipe rapidly at my tears and make an embarrassing sound while sucking in through my freshly pink nose. I start to speak but Nick interrupts me.

"And don't tell me that you're fine because you clearly aren't." He steps forward, placing his hands on my biceps massaging them gently. My heart catches in my throat. It's a rather uncomfortable feeling.

"What's wrong?" He asks again.

I hiccup from holding my breath then shake my head. "I lost my ring."

I listen as he tries to contain his laughter. Bastard. "Well, Miley, you can always buy another."

"No, you idiot!" I back away from him and throw my arms up. "I've lost my wedding ring." I sob.

He stares at me, dumbfounded. "You brought it with you?" He asks slowly.

I nod, and wipe at a fallen tear.

"Why?!" His outburst makes me jump.

"I don't know...I forgot." There's my lame excuse for you, Mr. Lawyer.

He rubs his forehead. "That's not something you just forget, Miley."

"I'm sorry."

"He's going to have a legitimate reason to come after you now. Do you get that? He can sue you and drag this out along with the divorce."

"Thank you captain obvious, I've already figured that!"

He breathes deeply and seems to physically relax. "Where was the last place you had it?"

I take a deep breath before I start. "I put it in the pocket of the jeans I came in. Gale brought them to me just now and I remembered I put the ring in there but it wasn't there so I figured it fell out during the wash but it obviously didn't."

"Okay." He nods, processing the my fast paced rambling. I can't help but stare at him in his suit. He must have walked by here as he was getting ready for work. Am I making him late? I don't care because he just looks so...editable.

Focus, Miley. Now is not the time to be drooling over your married ex boyfriend when you have to find the fucking expensive wedding ring you've lost!

"So, we will just ask Gale if she found a ring."

He walks out and I follow. "But what if she didn't?"

His cheeks puff out."Then we will tear the house upside down looking for it."

I start to ask him what happens if we don't find it then but he looks angry enough as it is so I just shut up and follow him downstairs to the kitchen.

We walk in and see Gale unloading the dishwater from last night as she whistles a soft tune to herself.

"Gale." Nick says to get her attention. She stops what she's doing and turns to us with a smile. "Did you by any chance find a ring while doing the laundry?"

She nods. "Oh yes, it was very beautiful."

"What did you do with it?" I ask forcefully. I didn't mean to but I don't apologize.

Her smile falters and she starts to stutter. "I gave it to Mrs. Grey...I thought it was hers."

"Gave me what?" Nicole startles us all when her and Haley walk in carrying a few bags from a morning shopping trip.

"My wedding ring." I say, searching her fingers. There it is, shining on her right ring finger.

"Oh, Miley I'm sorry. When Gale gave it to me I thought Nick was surprising me." She looks pretty beat up about it, now I feel bad. She sits her bags on the counter then slips the ring off, placing it in my palm. "I'm really sorry."

I shake my head. "I'm pretty relieved that you have it. I thought I had lost it for good."

"It's gorgeous." She gawks in admiration.

I look down at it sparkling in my hand. I don't see it as 'gorgeous' anymore. It taunts me. "Yeah/" I whisper. "It was."

Nick has left for work and Gale has taken Haley to her dance lessons. Nicole insists on coming with me on my first day but I have a feeling that I'll be seeing a lot of her while I'm there. But I also find the gesture sweet.

Nicole leads me through back rooms that are marked as 'Employees Only.' She takes me into a locker room, a fancy one I might add. It's very spacious and full of breathtaking golds and silvers. The lockers are a shining black.

"This is yours." She says, stopping at a locker in the corner. She opens it up and pulls out three different outfits. "This is what you wear for breakfast." She points to the pink polo shirt and white skirt. "This," she continues, pointing at a pure white short sleeved dress that zips up from a woman's cleavage line up, "is what you wear for lunch. "And finally, you wear this for dinner." The last outfit is a pair of black dress pants, a black vest, and sheer white top to go underneath.

"You wear these black flats with everything." The channel flats demand attention.

Wow, this place really cares about appearances. I don't say that but instead I thank her.

"Put this on." I start taking off my clothes as she stands there and squeeze into the required outfit for lunch.

The dress barely goes above my knee. Geez, you would think this place was selling sex. Well considering their main target is old men who come to play golf then I'm guessing it is.

"You need to always have your hair up," Nicole lightly touches my shoulder and stands behind me. She grabs my hair and twists it into a high, tight pony tail. "There you go," she grins. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to Selena and she can show you the ropes."

I nod and follow her out. The restaurant in this place is bigger than huge, it's like mega huge. We weave through the hundreds of tables and sections coming to the front. There's a women standing behind a dark cherry wood podium at the front by the door. Her shiny black hair is tied in a pony tail like mine. Everything about her is perfect, like Nicole. All down to here pedicured feet that I can see through her peep toe shoes. I wonder why she isn't dressed like the rest of us.

Nicole introduces us then leaves. I notice Selena's slight glare as Nicole walks off but it's not enough to piece anything together.

"So, Miley. " she starts, shoving the pencil that's in her hand over her ear. "This job is very easy...if you're good at it." Way to make me feel confident person I just met. "It's not your everyday diner hustle and bustle. This is a high standard five star eating establishment with rave reviews on the staff particularity." Okay, geez. I just nod along. She starts walking towards the bar that is cut off from the restaurant. "This is your section. You don't have to worry about giving orders to the bartender for alcoholic beverages or bringing them to the customer. You just get the glass when they are finished." I nod. "The people working back here seem to get the most tips since you know... drunk old men." Even her laugh is all high and mightly. "You got all of that?" I nod. "Well in that case, Hi, I'm Selena, nice to meet you."

Whoa, complete 360. I think I just got whiplash. I smile nervously and laugh one of the _'ha ha what should I do next'_ laughs.

"Sorry about seeming like I was all uptight and stuff, part of the job."

"It's fine, thanks for helping."

"It's not a problem." We walk back to the front and she takes her place behind the podium. "The bar is always slow during breakfast and lunch. Dinner is when you break a sweat."

"So, I just wait for customers?"

She nods, shrugging. "I had that section when I first started and it was torture waiting all day but trust me, you get good tips by the time the night is over."

I twist my lips. Great, all day waiting for someone who wants to get drunk. I hear a laugh. I look over at Selena, she's smiling at me, odd.

"From now on, bring something to occupy yourself with. But usually we are full, like today, and have flow into the bar so you'll have a couple of tables to wait on."

I sit at a table in the bar. Just me and the bartender Ted, who cracks a joke at any given chance. I like him. He's muscly but not in the steroid, hulk kind of way. Just right. I see a few tattoos in a couple of places that are trying to peek out. I'm guessing he has to cover them up. Now we both are watching some boring golf tournament, apparently we are not allowed to touch the flat screen that hangs above the bar.

"Hey, Miley, can you seat these people?" Selena pops in with a perky smile on her face and a family behind her.

"Uh," I stand up quickly. Great first impression, sitting down on the job. "Yeah, come this way. Booth okay?" I ask, looking at the two adults for the first time. It's that guy that looked so familiar the other day and his wife that was hanging with Nicole.

"Yes ma'am." He replies, eying me. Ok, I know I have no room to talk since I'm staring him over too but come on...creepy much?

The two small children run to a booth in the corner and hop into the same side together. The mother struts rather gracefully after her children and the father motions for me to go before him with a smile.

I take the pin that Selena gave me early, out of my hair bow that holds my updo and get ready to write their order on my note pad. "What can I get you guys for today?"

"Honey, you can't get a drink in the middle of the day." I hear the wife scold to her husband.

"After working on the construction site all day yesterday, I think I deserve one." I stop looking down at the blank white page and dart my eyes up. The man is looking at me, raising an eyebrow. "I'll take a beer please...uh, Miley."

"What?" My throat is suddenly dry and my heart is pounding. There's no way this guy knows my name...but he does...and he works in construction, that's why he's been my eying me every since we met. He knows I'm Liam's wife and that I ran off, oh no!

"Miley? That is your name right? Or so it says on your name tag."

Oh...my name tag. I look down and just above my left breast is my name tag. I blow out a sigh of relief. He doesn't know thank God and he could be in a different construction company. Whew, dodged a bullet there.

"Oh, yeah but I don't take drink orders, you have to go up to the bar."

"Okay," he smiles and steps out of the booth. "My wife knows what I want."

By the end of lunch I have waited on two more families and have racked up one hundred dollars in tips. These people must have money to blow but I'm not complaining.

After I've changed back into my regular clothes I walk down the back hallway and pass by the kitchen. I've met a few people while giving orders and they are nice. Like Carter, the head chef, he is really funny like Ted. And Penelope, another waitress who loves to gossip but in that oh my gosh funny way, not like oh my gosh, I hate her way.

As I walk past, I see a huge block of ice sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Carter and Selena are standing around it, talking.

"What's that?" I ask walking in.

"Ice." Carter mocks.

"I meant, what's it for you shit head."

"The club is having their annual charity event this weekend and this is for the ice sculpture," Selena says. "If you work you get paid usual but with a huge bonus so I suggest you do."

Great, now I'm either going to wait on a bunch of snooty rich people as they blow their money for causes that they don't really care about or Nicole's going to beg me to go and get me all dressed up so that I can sit in the crowd of snooty rich people as they blow their money and I sit there feeling so out of place. I'll happily take option C...None of the above.

"I'll sleep on it." That's all I really want to do. My bed is the only friend I have.

"You did great today Miley."

"Yeah, you're fun to have around."

I roll my eyes at their compliments but my smile betrays me. Work may also be my only friend.

_**I start school in like 3 weeks so I'm gonna try to update as much as I can in that time period. **_

_**Thank you all for all the reviews and other great stuff you guys do for this story. Love you all =D**_

_**Review Please~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"These or..._these_?"

That is all I've heard for the past two hours. Nicole has trapped me in her bedroom, giving me her own little fashion show. I've seen at least ten dresses and a million pairs of heels. If I see one more louboutin then I'm going to claw my fucking eyes out.

About the first hour in she finally found the perfect dress; a baby pink strapless dress with a ruffle that hangs over one shoulder, sort of like a sash. Now, we are deciding between white peep toe heels or nude ones.

"Nude," I sigh.

She frowns at me. "But the white is so pretty."

My back is starting to cramp up from sitting in the same position I've been in for twenty minutes. Sometimes...okay every time she would go into her closet to change I couldn't help but think of the first night I stayed here. This is the bed that was about to break down the wall. _Ew_.

I scoot closer to the edge of the bed and cross my legs. "But they are to 'goody goody' I know this is a charity event but come on...the nude will really highlight your legs." This past week I've learned that you have to speak Nicole's language. It's not hard. Honestly, I love having a _'girlfriend,'_ again.

She observes the shoes once more, her features twisted in serious thinking mode. I watch in amusement as a huge, teeth barring smile ignites her face.

"You're the best, Miley!" She gives me a one armed, breathtaking hug while she clutches the shoes I picked out with her other hand. "Now," she says, pulling away. "Hair and make up time!" So giddy that I have to laugh along with her.

Nicole's hair is so soft and silky that I almost forget that we've added extensions to what is her usual shoulder length hair. Now it's curled in soft waves that are pinned to one side so all of her hair runs down the left side of her body. I advised her not to use a lot of make up because her dress and hair are to busy for that. But honestly, I think she's way to gorgeous to cake on that stuff.

"Sit," she commands, standing up.

I knit my eyebrows together, what?

She giggles, "It's your turn silly. Since I can't dress you up," she pouts, "I at least want to do something."

I shake my head in pure enjoyment. I'm learning to love this woman. I sit in her barber style chair that she tells me is from her original bathroom but she had to move it in here since the renovations started.

She moves my hair so that it's not trapped between my back and the chair but so that it's cascading over the back of the chair. When her fingers brush my neck, I sigh. It reminds me of when my mother would always fix my hair or she would just play with it when I was stressed over something. Soothing.

She runs a comb through my tangles and starts separating sections with pins and clips. She walks over to the marble counter and flicks on the curling iron. I hope she doesn't do to much. She walks back to her previous position behind me and frees the back section of my hair. After every few curls she makes she sprays... I don't even know what but it smells delightful.

"I know we haven't had like a heart to heart or anything since we've met," she speaks up. Oh, I didn't see this coming. Her tone sounds different and not her usual free spirited light self. "But I was just curious about a few things."

I look at her through the mirror but she's still concentrated on my hair. Her eyes flicker up and meet mine immediately.

"I like having you here, Miley, and I like you. I just want to get to know you a little better."

I giggle and smile genuinely at her. She makes it sound like she's trying to ask me out. That might be my new direction after the luck with men I've had.

"You can ask me anything."

I never take my gaze away from her but she continues to focus on my hair. Her shy smile makes me wonder about her. She seems...different right now.

"How was your relationship with, Liam?"

I don't speak for awhile. I don't want to talk about him, I've forgotten about him since Nicole asked me to help her get ready.

"I-I don't mean to pry," she stutters. "I'm just... curious is all."

I let out a calming breath and close my eyes. I've never told anyone about Liam because there was no one to tell. Say what you want about Nicole, but she's a sincere person.

"I was... in love with him. I was under his spell. I gave up everything for him," my voice wavers and my chin does that embarrassing quiver.

"What happened?" she whispers.

"One day he just changed. He came home from work and started shouting at me. I didn't think much of it because people get angry so I just let him sulk. Then, he hit me." I hear her swallow a gasp. "He had been in such a rage fit for about two months then it just happened. I didn't know what to think." It may have been the only time he ever physically struck me but I'll never forget it.

_I was coming out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself when I heard a loud bang. It sounded like the front door was being slammed off its hinges. I didn't bother to dry off properly or wrap my hair up, I just walked out of the bathroom. As I emerged, Liam was coming up the stairs. He looked pissed. That was the first moment since I had met Liam that I was truly scared of him._

_I noticed his fists were clenched at his side and the veins in his hands, arms, and neck were on full display. I clutched my towel closer to my body, hoping to find some sort of comfort in the warm cotton._

"_Liam?" I croaked, making the mistake to step toward him._

_His eyes turned black and his jaw muscle clenched as he grinded his teeth together. "Do you think I like being made a fool of?" His voice was raised immediately. It made me want to cower in the corner, and I did._

"_What are yo-"_

_"Travis told me he saw you the other day wearing a sports bra and hitting on some guy," he seethed._

"_Liam, I wouldn't d-"_

"_Don't lie," he growled."I've seen you expose your skin in public, it's sick."_

_I felt the tears welling up. I wasn't going to let my husband speak so degrading towards me. It's not right. I gathered up some courage and stopped cowering away._

"_I would never flirt with anyone other than you and I was going for a run! I wear that stuff for you! So don't ever speak to me like that again! You have no-"_

_All I felt was the stinging pain that pulsed through my entire face. My hand went up to my cheek immediately. I was to shocked to cry but the tears were still there. He hit me. My husband actually hit me._

_I turned my head back to him, rubbing my raw skin. He didn't look a bit sorry. The first tear fell and he scoffed._

"_Next time, put some clothes on." He shook his head at me and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door. I stayed in the bathroom, wrapped in my towel._

There's a beat of silence that the huge bathroom echoes. My vision is blurry and I don't dare move my locked gaze from the floor. I can't believe I'm crying over him...or am I just crying over how my life turned out?

"It's a good thing we haven't done your make up yet," Nicole says. I laugh wholeheartedly, thankful for her words. I wipe under my eyes with the back of my hand and sniff.

"I had no idea it was like that, Miley," she says in a breathy whisper.

I shrug, "No one did." I give her a crooked smile, "Until now."

"Okay," she breathes out a choke. It almost makes me cry more when I see her trying to hide her tears without messing up her make up. "Let's finish you up."

I tug on my bright red blazer and scan myself in the mirror. My black jeans and cami are surprising comfortable. I wish I could wear this all night. But at least I can keep my hair style the way it is. Nicole did a great job creating soft curls and tucking my bun underneath everything.

"Miley!" I hear as I come down the stairs. I see Haley bounding toward me with a pink blanket being dragged behind her.

I stoop down to her level as I reach the last step. She places her hands on my cheeks and makes look her in the eyes. "You. Look. Beautiful."

"She just insisted on saying goodnight." I look up and see Nick leaning against the door jam.

My breath is legit stuck in my throat. He looks remarkable. His suit isn't a midnight black or a gray either but it's somewhere in between. I almost die when I see is pure whit shirt is unbuttoned at the top. Somehow his eyes burn right through me.

I stand up and Haley runs off when Gale calls her from the living. I peek in and see Gale dressed in blue silk pajamas with a bowl of popcorn on her lap with blankets and pillows all over the place. On the T.V, the beginning of Lady and the Tramp is playing. For some reason I want to be there right now, it's a lot more fun than working at this charity event.

"Nicole's already in the car, so we should get going." I nod and follow Nick out.

Before we even pull up to the club I could already see tons and tons of photographers. There's a red carpet too. This is way bigger than I anticipated. I have to be dropped off at some kind of gate then I'm ushered in through a secret back door passage way thing. It leads to the locker room where the waitresses are getting ready. I see Penelope, who is five lockers down from me, standing in her underwear, sorting out her clothes.

I go over to my locker and start undressing. I haven't seen the outfits that the staff have to wear. I already know we have to wear the same flats we wear with everything so I already have those on. I pull out a black striped shirt then a black vest that has a silver chain going around it and black dress pants. It's actually okay. I was expecting to wear a dress or something.

"I'm surprised they don't make us wear a top hat and walk with a cane," Penelope says, buttoning her vest.

I snort, "I know."

"Well, at least there will be celebrities and where there are celebs there's good gossip," she grins. "You have to tell me if you hear anything. Bye!" she skips out of the room.

I shake my head and laugh to my self. I clip my chain together then close my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the night ahead. The day before I was told that I had been bumped up a section just for this night. It's not in the front or anything where the celebrities are seated but more to the regular club members who are directly behind the celebs.

I walk out and past the kitchen. Carter and his staff are doing last second washings and preparations. They already have the little appetizers prepared that will go out to every table to keep them occupied while the main course is being prepared.

In front of the kitchen there is a line of the waitresses and waiters. I see Selena writing on a clipboard that is in her hand. She is the only one of us that isn't in matching outfits. She has on a professional black skirt with a white button up shirt tucked in to that. Her hair is up in her usual slicked back bun.

I take my place beside Penelope in the line. I can already see the place filling up. It makes me more nervous because I haven't even had a full week of waitressing but here I am being bumped up a few sections and afraid I'm going to drop a steak into someone's lap and ruin their Chanel clothes.

Selena starts to give a speech about being professional and all that comes along with this but I tune her out. I'm just ready to serve these people and go home so I can snuggle in my own bed.

Before I now it, I'm being handed my first tray of appetizers. I strut off into the huge room full of people and go right to my first table in the middle of the room. I pass the table that Nick and Nicole are sitting at but they aren't in my section, actually they are right beside it.

After serving all my tables their appetizers, I stand back in line and wait until it's time for the main course but first we are handed the drinks. Champagne and water. The only person I don't give the champagne to is a pregnant lady.

Once we are done with drinks, the staff is aloud to go on a bathroom break before the main course is ready to go out. I'm sweating. Who knew waitressing was such a ball buster?

After I finish in the bathroom, I walk back out into the hall, trying to clip my chain. I feel like the bones in my bicep are being crushed under a cinder block. I whip my head around and see the same searing blue eyes that have fumed at me for the past six months. All that I feel is fear. Liam's grip tightens on my arm as he backs me up into the wall.

I don't dare breathe and I definitely don't speak.

"What?" He sneers. "Can't talk to me now after you fucking left me!"

"Liam, pleas-" I try pulling away from him but he just grips me tighter and slams my back into the wall.

"We are leaving right now!" His nose is practically touching mine. My eyes are wide and I'm shaking.

"Miley, are you okay?" I turn my head to the right and see Selena strutting down the hall. She glares at Liam, "Sir, you need to go back to your seat. This area is for employee's only."

Liam squeezes my arm again. "I'm sorry, my apologies." He nods at Selena then jerks me loose before heading back into the dining room.

I visibly relax against the wall and use all my strength not to break down and cry.

"Come on, Miley." Selena gently guides me down the hall by my elbow. "The night is almost over," she whispers.

I'm petrified. The last thing I want to do is go back out there. I can't believe I didn't see him before, I wonder where he sits. I grab a tray of steak and shrimp and walk to my section. I may not have noticed Liam before but now he's all I see. It's like everyone else is a blur. I hurriedly set the plates in front of everyone and scurry back to the kitchen. Now there is only desert and it's all finished.

As I'm waiting for the dessert trays, I peek around the corner. I see Liam sitting next to that guy that I thought I recognized, he must work with Liam after all. And he must have told him that I was here, that fucker.

As I'm walking out with my last dessert tray, I pass by Nick's table. I notice he's looking at me with his brows knit together. I'm hoping he doesn't see I'm sweating to death and my heart is beating so fast that I might go into cardiac arrest right here in the middle of this charity event.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk into the locker room. Finally the night is over. I quickly strip out of my uniform and start dressing in the clothes I came in. As I'm buttoning my jeans, Selena walks in and tells us she has our checks for the night. She was right, the bonus is huge.

"Hey, Miley," Selena lightly places her hand on my shoulder and leans into me. "That gus you were with in the hallway is waiting right outside." _No!_ "I can take you out the back if you want?"

I nod as I stare into space. Hopefully Liam doesn't know where I'm staying. But I do know that he will be back here and it'll be worse than tonight. I just might have to quit. Great, even when I leave him he has to ruin things.

Selena walks with me out the back and towards Nick's car. "Thank you, Selena." I say in pure gratitude. Who knows what would of happened if she didn't warn me.

"No problem," she smiles and rubs my arm affectionately.

I climb into the back of the black Escalade. Nicole congratulates me on how great I did then she went on and on about what she thought of everything, down to the decorations. She's a great background noise to my thoughts so is Nick's still worried glance he gives me in the mirror.

It feels so great to change into my own silk shorts and long sleeve button up. My feet are aching and the cool sheets are soothing. As I'm reaching over to turn off my bedside lamp I hear a loud banging, sort of like an angry knock. Then I hear muffled voices that get louder and louder. I hear a cry from Haley and that makes me jump out of bed and race downstairs.

I see Nicole, Haley, and Gale grouped together in the corner with scared faces. I look to where they're looking and see Liam trying to shove past Nick as he guards the stairs. They are shouting and shoving each other. I stop a few steps above Nick and Liams head jerks up so his eyes meet mine.

"Pack your shit, Miley, we're leaving!"

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Nick growls, standing his ground.

"Gale, go call the police," Nicole says, holding tightly to Haley as she hides her face in her mother's neck.

As Gale is walking off Liam speaks up and backs off of Nick. "I'll leave, Miley but I'll be back. This little show you are putting on is going to stop." He stares at me for a solid five seconds before he leaves, slamming the door in is wake.

The rest of us stand there for a few moments. I'm frightened and embarrassed. I hear a sob escape from Haley and look over at Nicole apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Nicole." I start but she immediately holds her hand up to silence me.

"Non sense. It's not your fault and I won't have you saying apologies." She surprises me a lot.

Nick turns to me, "We will handle this in the morning after we've had some sleep."

I nod and walk back upstairs listening to Haley's wails. Nothing but shame follows me in the world of sleep.

**My reviews dropped a lot from what they usually are. That's a little discouraging. But thank you who every one who did review. I love hearing from you guys. =)**

**So you all are asking and waiting for Niley. Something is happening between them soon so be patient. I have it worked out.**

**Review Please?**

**_P.S. Miley is fucking beautiful always, inside and out._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Fear is the only emotion that I'm able to maintain, I like to think. With Liam, I lived in constant fear everyday for six months but I was able to control myself by swallowing every emotion and continue living on. And that was exactly my plan for now. I mean, why should it change? It was able to get me through half a year with my abusive almost ex husband and it could get me through the rest of it.

The only two people who have seen that fear are Nicole and Selena. Nicole may not have seen it when it was actually happening but she knew. And Selena, she had a front row seat, she saw it in action close up and raw. Ever since she's been really protective and concerned for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful, but I left Liam so I could get away from him and her knowing is a constant reminder of his unwanted appearance on Friday.

Ever since, Nick has been cracking down hard on me with law terms and all that shit. He said he's going to help me out whether I like it or not. I don't like it, not one bit. He also said that I should really consider filing a restraining order against Liam until the actual divorce case goes down. I think it's more for Haley's benefit than mine and I'm okay with that but...I can't do it. No matter how awful Liam has been and is being toward me I can't bring myself to do this to the former love of my life.

I can't possibly count how many times I've apologized to Nicole and how many times she cuts me off and says she won't have it. I even said sorry to Haley but just like her mother she doesn't blame me and thinks Liam is, and I quote; _"A big fat meany."_

I can't dwell on this anymore. I have to get up and do something productive or just shower. Standing under a hot waterfall sounds really great right about now. I have to work again today so I need to wash away the sweat from yesterday's shift and from sleeping. Now that I think about all the grime the previous days has left on my skin, I feel gross. Yes, a shower is necessary.

When I walk into the bathroom I notice the fresh moisture that clouds the mirrors. Someone must have just taken a shower. I hope they didn't hog all of the hot water. I strip out of my sweats and unclasp my bra, letting it slide down my arms and down to the floor. Once I've adjusted the temperature of the water to my liking, I step in.

My messy curls flatten out under because of the water. I comb my fingers through my now straight and damp hair. Gosh, this feels good. The heat remedy helps me forget about anything and everything. I think my favorite thing to do is taking a nice hot shower. It's just so calm and relaxing. It opens my pores and even helps me breathe easier.

"Hey, Nicole, you might-" I jump at the unwelcome voice and scream as the shower door opens revealing Nick on the other side gawking at me with wide eyes.

I try covering myself by crossing my arms over my chest and squeezing my thighs together while crossing my ankles.

"I... uh I'm so sorry Miley," he stammers. "I thought you were, Nicole."

He stands there for another second staring at me. "Shut the door!" I shriek.

"Right," he jumps then slams the glass door shut. "Uh, sorry."

Once I hear the bathroom door shut, I release the air from my chest. I can not believe that just happened. Nick just saw me naked. Wet and naked. He saw me in the nude, breasts, mound, everything. Oh God, how am I going to face my future lawyer now? Forget that shit, how am I going face my ex boyfriend now? My body has changed and matured since the last time he saw it. Oh my, that's probably why he was staring. And I haven't shaved my pubes in awhile, dear Lord, why make it today that he sees me naked? Why make it any day for that matter?

I wash up quickly, spend more time shaving my legs than anything else, even though I shaved them two days ago. I can't have Nick seeing any more hair unless it's on a place that is supposed to be seen with hair, my head.

I didn't bring any clothes in with me, and I've started not to this past weekend. After my morning shower I go down to eat breakfast in just my robe. I'm way to mortified to even let him see me in that but I'm starving and getting dressed now would just throw off my morning routine.

I dry myself off then put on my pink silk robe that has gold outlined flowers in some places. Nicole bought it for me when she went on a shopping trip the day after the charity event. She said I needed something relaxing to wear and this just screamed my name. I wouldn't say it oozed of me but it felt really nice against my smooth skin.

I tug on the two ends of the sash a little tightly as I enter the kitchen. The first thing I notice isn't Nick, who is 'discreetly' sneaking looks at me, but the tons of suitcases piled up in front of me.

"Someone moving out?" I joke as I step around the mountain of carry ons. I sit next to Nicole at the bar and smile at the plate that is already in front of me. Gale has already mastered my favorite breakfast; A spinach omelet.

"Dance, Miley! Dance!" Haley pumps her fists in the air as she wiggles in her chair.

"Finish your pancakes, Haley, you know we aren't eating until lunch." Haley's shoulders slump but she does as her mother says and stabs at her already cut pancake. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Miley," Nicole starts, taking a sip of her coffee. "But Haley has dance competition in Washington DC and we'll be there for a week."

I glance up at Nick who is watching me, closely. A week, here, by myself. Well...what if Liam comes back? Then what will I do? Leave with him like he wants? Ugh, wonderful. I will have Gale though but I doubt they'll make her work for only me. Even if she is here, she's so fragile and small...almost like a mouse. Not protection if you ask me.

"Nick can't come because of work and I really don't want to leave you alone after what happened."

Oh my God, a week with Nick, no Nicole, just Nick. Now I'm grateful to have Gale around, it'll save us from being alone.

"Gale is coming to help me so please keep the house clean."

Banging my head against table. Banging my freaking head against the damn table.

I nod at everything she says until she announces it's time for them to go. I wish Haley good luck and watch as Nick helps them with their bags. I follow them all to the door and watch from the window as they load up the SUV. I swallow loudly when Nick and Nicole kiss goodbye, quite long and sloppily I must say. I need to snap out of this, they are married, that's normal. What the fuck is happening to me?

I run back into the kitchen when I see Nick wave them off. He can't know that I had burning rage rip through my chest while I watched him and his wife kiss goodbye. After him intruding on my shower, hell no, I've had enough embarrassment for today, thank you.

I finish half of my omelet before he returns. I'm in the middle of a chew when he decides to speak up.

"Listen, Miley." I look up at him with wide eyes as I chew. "I didn't know it was you in the shower. Last time I checked, Nicole had walked into the bathroom so I thought you were her." His cheeks flush and I swallow. "Really...I didn't see anything." That lying ass. I know he saw cause he fucking stared!

"I know you looked," I say nonchalantly as I cut another piece of my omelet. I smirk when he shifts from side to side uncomfortably. "Nothing you haven't seen before." The purr vibrates naturally against my throat.

He coughs one of those fake lawyer coughs. I chuckle to myself. "Right. I have work to do so I'm just gonna go. I'll see you, later."

Once he's gone I laugh out loud. Sucker! He didn't see anything? Pssh, my ass!Hell no, I wasn't gonna let him get away with that. He saw and he liked and he was going acknowledge that fact. But I couldn't acknowledge that I wanted him to like my naked self.

By dinner time, the bar is buzzing. I have every table, booth, and seats at the bar filled. I'm getting great tips too. But Ted would make way more tips than me if he were a girl. I love watching him as he's in his zone making concoctions. He always makes every drink perfect and has the younger ladies dropping their panties at their seats. Even some of the older married ladies come in here just for him. I wouldn't say he was mean to them but he didn't seem to be interested. He flirted respectively but let them go on their way.

The night was so busy that all my brain could process was; Order, kitchen, order, smile, tip, repeat. It was wonderful to think of nothing for once, almost like a robot. Feeling nothing wasn't all bad. It actually feels great to be distracted from the disaster that is my life.

As I was wiping down a table that a young couple just left, I felt a hand land on my shoulder. It was soft and non threatening.

I looked over my shoulder at Selena and smiled. "Hey. What's up?" I stack up the dirty plates and glasses balancing them on one hand. I'm getting good at this waitressing stuff.

"You have a phone call at front desk," she says. "I have to warn you, the head honcho's don't like employees taking personal calls unless it's an emergency."

I nod trying to think who could be calling me. Either Nicole or Nick. Must be important.

"Be quick," she scolds, wagging her finger at me,then smiles. I have to laugh at her because it's all part of her job.

Once I've dropped the dirty dishes off at the kitchen, I head out of the restaurant and toward the same blonde that smiled at Nick the first time I came here, sits behind the mahogany desk. Her boobs are about to tear through her button up blouse. Barbie bitch.

"Line 3,"she stats, filing her nail.

I roll my eyes then press the button for line 3. "Hello?"

"I'm coming to get you after your shift, so be ready." My ears ring at the affect of his snarled accent.

I close my eyes and swallow. "I'm not coming back, Liam." God, I sound like a scared little girl.

"Stop playing this game!" I jump. How can he frighten me to my core just over the phone.

"It's not a game, Liam!" I shout right back. I smile awkwardly at the few people in the lobby.

"You are going to stop acting like a spoiled brat and come how today!"

I snort, "Way to win me over. I'm not coming back, Liam, ever. I want a divorce." Before he has time to say anything else, I slam the phone down.

I stomp back into the bar and continue taking orders. My tip amount seems to decrease. I'm guessing it's because of my snappy attitude. I don't really care right now, the night is almost over which means it's almost time to slip back under my covers and sulk. What a life.

Once my last customer is gone and I've finished straightening up a little, Selena walks in dressed in her normal clothes; dark jeans, nude tank top and a sleeveless white cardigan, and white wedges.

"Hey, a couple of us are going out for drinks, you two want to come?"

Ted walks out from behind the bar and stands beside me. "I'm in, I could use a night of not serving drinks but actually drinking them."

"Great," Selena beams. "What about you, Miley?"

All I want to do is crawl into bed and forget everything. "I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Oh come on," she pouts and tugs on my arm. "I know for a fact that you need to relax and what a better way than with alcohol?"

I sigh deeply, letting my shoulders slump. I don't have work tomorrow and I really don't want to go home and possibly run into Nick just yet.

I cork my lips up into the same mischievous smile as her and say; "Just let me get dressed."

I slip my arms through my purple and white plaid unbuttoned shirt and tug my black tank top down a little. The night air is a little chilly against my bare legs but Selena says my denim cut off shorts are really cute.

Us and a few other co workers step inside a crowded bar. They seem to come here often because everyone splits up into their own little groups. Selena takes my hand and tugs me toward the bar. We sit at two unoccupied stools and order. More like she orders for me.

"Sex on the beach please. Two, " she winks at the bartender and he rushes to make our drinks.

I shake my head at her as a giggle slips past my lips. I cover my mouth, trying to hide the ones that are still coming.

"What?" She hands me my drink and smiles seductively at the bartender as she puts the straw into her mouth.

I smack my lips together, testing out the tangy residue on my taste buds. "I've just never pictured you as a flirty seducer."

"Honey," she shakes her head. A smirk plays on her lips and her hand falls down to the bare skin just below my shorts. In my opinion she leaves it there a little to long but it's not a problem. :There are a lot of things you don't about me." She burns holes right through me with that intense gaze of hers.

I gulp loudly and take another sip of my fruity drink. Before we finish our drinks she orders two shots for each of us.

"You need to relax. Loosen up at bit." She says softly. I tense up a little has her hands move to my shoulders. She rolls them in a massaging way three times. I don't think I need any more alcohol, this one innocent drink is already fucking with my mind.

I shoot back one of the shots before she has time to blink. I cough violently, it's been awhile since I've had anything of the sort.

"That's my girl!" Selena cheers. "But I was going to use these shots for a game so save your last one."

"A game?" I wheeze.

She nods. I watch her take the slice of lemon off her Sex on the Beach class. She calls to her flirt buddy from before and asks for salt.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Just wait." She winks at the guy again. He doesn't leave though. She sprinkles a little salt on the lemon and hands it to me. "Put this in your mouth but leave this side-" she points to the salt "-sticking out."

I do as she says. She downs one of her shots then leans closer towards me. I cast my eyes down to her mouth that is around the same lemon that is in my mouth. Only parts of our lips touch, making a thrill shoot down my spine. Why?

She takes the lemon out of her mouth and sucks on her lips. "Your turn."

She takes the lemon off of my glass and sprinkles salt on it. She puts it between her teeth like I just did. I mimic her and swallow my shot quickly. I hesitate a little before I move toward her but when I do have my teeth on the sour fruit, both of her hands rest on my thighs. I squirm a bit as she starts to rub circles on my skin with her thumbs. Now I'm double thankful that I shaved my legs this morning. And now I know why the bartender stayed, I can see him from the corner of my eye, he knew what was gonna happen.

I take notice on how she slides closer to me as I start to retrieve back with the lemon in tow. "Fun?" She bats her eyelashes but all I can think about his her hand that has fallen in my seat but is playing with fabric of my shorts.

I nod but can't find the courage to move away from her. I feel her hand moving up a little. She starts playing with the hem of my shirt and her knuckles skim my hip.

I gulp rather loudly. "It's getting late and I'm exhausted."

She doesn't move away and I can't remember the last time either of us has blinked. "I should really get going."

"I can take you home."

Now, I shift away from her but not enough to make it obvious. "I can get a cab."

"I'll call for one." Her hand falls from my shirt and down the side of my leg. I shiver.

We wait outside the bar for my ride. Once I've gotten some fresh air, I'm certain it was just the alcohol making me assume things. I put a respectable friendship distance between us that she doesn't object to. When the cab pulls up, I open the door and turn to her.

"We should hang out more." She places her hand on my arm and slowly runs her finger down it. The alcohol is coming back.

"I'd like that." Is all I can think of to say. When she pulls me into a hug, I leave my arms linked together at the middle of her back while hers are dangerously close to my ass. I'm guessing to an onlooker I look incredibly awkward.

During the cab ride home, I realize that Liam didn't cross my mind once while at the bar. Wow, Selena sure knows how to be distracting but I remind myself that the liquor was just messing up my mind it wasn't anything like how I thought it was. Totally innocent.

But remembering Liam now ignites a fire in my chest. A burning, raging, beastly fire. I can't believe he had the nerve to call my work place and demand I come back to him. Well actually, I can believe that. But the nerve of this guy. And he thinks this is all some little ploy for attention. Asshole.

Ugh, I'll show him. I slam the door then regret when I remember Nick is probably sleeping. Oh fuck it, I bet he didn't have a confusing shitty day like I did. My throat is dry and that's annoying too. I storm to the kitchen to get some water.

I grab a small mug from one of the top cabinets then go to the sink. I fill it up then gulp it all down only to fill it up again.

"Where have you been?"

I hear a snappy voice boom from behind me and for a second I think it's Liam. My heart has a mini attact at the mere thought of him being in this house. But it's not him, it's Nick. I turn and seeing him sitting at the bar. Has he been there the whole time? I didn't bother turning on the lights and there are no lights on.

"Sneaking up on me twice in one day, not smart."

"Where have you been?"He asks more forcefully.

I put my mug back into the cabinet then turn so I'm facing him. He's not standing. I lean against the counter and cross my arms over my chest.

"I went out with a few coworkers.'

"Where?"

I huff, the nerve of this guy too. "To a bar,_ Dad_."

His demanding stance disappears and he moves closer to me so that he's leaning against the counter too. "Sorry, I was just worried." My heart thuds. "Why would you stay out after Liam contacted you, today?"

Oh, he knows. How?

"I asked the woman at the front desk to tell me if he ever called or came down there." He answers my unspoken question.

"Oh, well I'm fine. I told him I want the divorce."

"What did he say?"

I shake my head, looking down at my converse. "Nothing, I hung up before he could."

"That's good, Miley." He rests his hand my shoulder. "Don't let him immediate you." I feel him brush my hair away from my neck and his breath hits my newly exposed neck. "I did see you this morning." My eyes go wide and a lump forms in my throat. "You've changed, for the better," he whispers. Damn alcohol.

He lingers against me for a moment then retreats and goes upstairs. Once he's gone I slump against the counter. Oh my God, a guy and girl coming onto me in the same night...holy shit. The lesson here kids, never drink because your mind will fuck you over.

**You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for all your kind words. I start school on Monday, boo! Ugh, I'm dreading it, I already have problems with my schedule :( I'm busy this week school shopping and stuff but I'm going to try and update again. Oh and my little sister turns 1 tomorrow! If you follow me on twitter then you've seen how cute she is! haha.**

**I'd really love to hear what you think about Selena.**

**Review Please~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Note to self; never drink again.

I really need to learn how to hold my alcohol better. Who could have guessed one flimsy drink and two shots could make someone feel dead? I sure as hell didn't. I should have never gone out last night. If I would have just come straight home and got into bed I wouldn't have had that...interesting moment with Selena and Nick, plus I wouldn't be feeling like shit now. Nice going, Miley.

Why am I even awake, anyway? Is this my punishment from God? No, this is all Liam's doing. If he would have never called me I wouldn't have been so infuriated to the point of letting Selena convince me that I deserved to go out and have fun. _That fucking bastard!_ Why can't he just leave me alone? If it isn't bad enough, I have to deal with this annoying pounding in my head. It's almost like someone is living in my scull and trashing the place. God knows it's the fucker himself.

Ugh, just thinking of him makes it all worse. Even when he's not here, he makes me feel like pure crap. This is one of those times when I can't believe I ever fell in love with him. I don't care if he changed, he still changed for the worse. Those good few years we had are just a blur. Just like my vision. Maybe if I stop wallowing in self-pity I might actually feel better. I could take a nice hot shower and digest about a million Tylenol.

My head did not like that idea though. At the excitement of thinking about sweet relief from this torture, I swiftly threw the covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Definitely not the smartest move. But I was standing, it'd just be a pain to try to sleep now anyway.

The shower helped immensely. And by shower I mean I stood under a steady stream of scorching water. But now I don't feel all grimy and yucky as before. I found Tylenol in one of the medicine cabinets in the bathroom and took two. I wished they worked faster but I'd settle for anything at this point.

As I slowly ventured down the stair case very _very_ slowly, I tried to remember how to cure a hangover. It has been so long since I even drank that I almost forgot how a hangover felt, but I have to say, I didn't miss it.

The strong aroma of coffee wafted my way making me suddenly crave the stuff I hated. I've never liked coffee but my body wanted what it wanted so coffee it is. My body also wanted the delicious sight it stumbled upon. Nick sat at one of the stools around the bar in the kitchen. He was in one was of his suits with his crisp white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone. His hair was a hot mess but not the bad kind. It looked like he ran his hands through it constantly...like just fucked hair, _hmm._

He didn't seem to notice me. As I mad my coffee he still stared down at the papers in his hands. For a second, my mind let me think they were divorce papers. Even though I wanted to be the one who sent them to Liam I was happy that he finally got the message.

I sat across from Nick who still hadn't made it known that I was present. He seemed really stressed but I was hypnotized by the way he ran his index finger over his upper lip. As I stared at his mouth in that moment I was thankful that he wasn't looking at me.

"What are those?" I finally asked.

He jumped a little then a sigh deflated his body. He dropped the papers then ran his hands through his hair. "Bills and stuff from Demi's rehab."

"Oh?" I take a sip of my coffee.

He nods with his arms crossed and blankly stares down. "Yeah. And they say she's signing herself out tomorrow."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess but I have no clue where she'll stay."

"Uh, your parents." I offer in the most _"duh-ish''_ tone.

He shakes his head. "They want nothing to do with her after what she did the day that made her go to rehab."

"So they never visited or anything?"

He shakes his head sorrowfully. "Just me and Joe."

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. The Grey's were such a tight nit American family. They were that family that everyone saw as perfect, white picket fence and all. As you can imagine, the Grey's have had a complete curve ball thrown their way. But that is still no excuse for abandoning your only daughter because it'll make you look bad. I don't know if that's the real reason but it sure sounds like it is.

"She can stay here."

Nick shakes his head, seeming more stressed that I had said that. "The reason Demi went to rehab is because she punched Nicole's best friend in the face while we were in the Bahama's for Nicole's birthday so Nicole wants nothing to do with her."

How can anyone not like Demi? Like seriously, it's a mystery to me. She's the most lovable, bubbly person alive. She just has that brilliant smile that makes you feel good. I know I wasn't the biggest fan of Nicole when I first met her, but I've really taken a liking to her. It's not like we're swapping best friend bracelets or anything but I appreciate her. After everything she's done for me, a complete stranger, I just couldn't see her having negative feelings toward Demi. They are both energetic and all over the place.

"She can just stay here for the week and maybe we can convince Nicole to let her stay longer."

"_She'll say no, Miley_."

Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair like Nick has done. "Then we'll think of something else."

He nods, reluctantly. Maybe if Nicole didn't have such a tight grip on his balls he would put his foot down and tell her that his sister is staying here and she would just have to deal with it. I honestly don't understand why he doesn't just do that. But looking at his tension induced stature, I realize it would just cause another head ache for him. That thought leads me to think; When was the last time he ever just relaxed? I'm surprised he is so collected as he is all the time, must take a lot of restraint. But everyone deserves to let go every once in a while and that's exactly what Nick is going to do today.

"When was the last time you had a day off?"

He looks at me like I've suddenly sprouted another head. "Why?"

"Because you obviously need one, Nick. _Now_-" I down the rest of my coffee, then put my empty mug in the sink, "-you're going to relax today and I have it all planned out," I smile giddily, ignoring his odd stare.

"Miley, I have stuff-"

"No, " I walk over to him and snatch away the papers, "_you don't_."

He starts to protest with a sigh but I'm not having it. I don't care how much work he has, he can push it aside for another day. Again, he starts to decline but I put one hand on my hip and the other on the marble surface of the bar, I give him a very direct look that makes him cave.

"What do you want to do?" I smirk at his unsureness of the situation.

"First, we are going to watch crap ass reality shows and eat our weight in junk food." A warm sensation starts at my chest the coats me entirely as a ghost of a smile appears on him. _He remembers._

"I'll get the snacks."

As Nick gathers all that is needed from the kitchen, I make us a comfy sitting area on the floor. I found some extra blankets and pillows in the hall closet. I spread out the blankets in front of the long couch so that we're facing the plasma screen. I place the pillows against the couch so it'll make our backs more comfortable. As I settle into my spot and flip through the channels for some crap reality shows, Nick comes in with his arms overflowing in junk food. He dumps everything in front of us and it all makes me feel sick just looking at it..._this is going to be awesome!_

"Jersey Shore?"

I glance at the T.V, to see a group of seriously tanned people fist pumping. I've heard of this show on the news but I never watched it. Seems like a good show to make fun of as I drink a Monster and stuff my face with potato chips.

I shrug and pop the tab of my energy drink. I wonder where all of this fatty goodness was hiding because I never saw it in the kitchen.

"Where'd you get all of this stuff?"

He raises his eyebrow questioningly. "From the store," he mocks slowly.

I smack his chest and he laughs at my _'not funny'_ expression. "We have a hidden pantry so Haley doesn't get in." That's a good idea since I would've completely cleaned them out if I would have known earlier.

Remembering my hangover, I start to get a headache. Probably from all the sugar in this drink, not a good cure for my earlier condition. Hell, none of this is I don't think.

We sit there for hours watching the Guido marathon and making fun of possibly everything. We laugh so hard we lean in every direction clutching our sides and stomachs. It's so stupid but so fucking hilarious. As I watch him laugh at his comment, I'm suddenly taken back to when we were teenagers. We used to do this very thing when one of us was sad or if we just wanted to spend the day together. The gleam in his eyes is so familiar that I lose myself and actually believe that we are the same teens who were once in love.

But the deep voice that doesn't go along with his face from seventeen, ripples through my memory.

"What?"

I blink a few times and realize I'm staring at him like an idiot. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"Okay," he chuckles. "As much as I love spending a whole day watching people smoosh and eat my way to diabetes," _I laugh at hearing him say smoosh._ "I'm interested to hear what else you have planned for my day off."

I twist my lips and just like him I realize we have basically wasted our day watching a crap ass reality show. And now we are going to waste our night.

"You wanna get shit faced like them?" I nod over to the raunchy 'dancing' taking place on the show.

He worries his bottom lip as he considers my proposition. I'm a little scared that he's going to back out but I know it's been a while since he's even had time to drink and he deserves it, at least one night to just say, _fuck it!_ and do whatever the hell he wants.

"Come on, Nick." I tuck my legs under me and search his eyes pleadingly. "Tomorrow is Sunday and I know you don't work those mornings so let's just go to a bar and no one will know."

An hour later I'm leaning against the door frame of the bathroom and watching as Nick puts the last touches on his gelled hair. Even though it's styled, his hair-_not completely lacking the curls I once knew_- just has that natural sex hair thing going on. Didn't always used to be that way but now...hot damn it's sexy, he is sexy. And that soft melody he's humming chills my bones even more. A faint smile beams through me. I haven't heard anything musical come out of him since I've been here, this was refreshing.

"You're staring again."

_Really?_ "Oh... I was just listening."

He smiles too and looks a little shy about the ordeal. "I thought you'd completely changed," I whisper, more to myself.

He doesn't say anything just turns and walks over to me. I take in the rest of him, trying to deny the boiling water my body has just dumped me in. He just looks so picturesque in those dark jeans and his white button up shirt that again his rolled up to his elbows but this isn't one of his work shirts, it was completely casually being measly tucked in all around. His black loafers puts the cherry on top. He makes my simple red silk tank top, black panel leggings, and black stilettos come up short.

"Let's go," he smiles that heart dropping smile and brushes past me. God, he even smells fuckable.

I take him to the bar Selena brought me to last night. I managed to forget about our little incident for the day...actually I forgot about everything today. I wonder what Liam is doing...no Miley, don't go there. I will not bring back my troubles now when I'm about to get wasted with a Greek God so Liam can wait. And when did I start drooling over Nick? I need to forget that too.

"What do you want to start with?" Nick asks as we sit down at the bar.

I twist my lips in thinking mode and know that I'll regret drinking so much in the morning but I don't care. "Shots. Tequila." I say and look at the bartender nodding at me...the same one from last night. He winks and walks off. Oh great, he probably thinks I'm a bi slut.

He brings us three each and a thing of salt like last time. "You know how to do this right?" Nick ask, regarding my expression.

I nod. "You first."

I watch intensely has he dabs a little salt on the back of his hand then dips his finger into his shot and swirls it around the salt on his skin. He licks it off with his tongue then quickly swallows his shot. It's impossible for me to laugh at his sour expression, I just sit there staring at him with my lips parted.

"It's been a while," he chuckles then coughs. "Okay, your turn."

I rip my eyes from him and repeat what he just did. Not only is my entire body on fire but so is my throat. We both take our next one together, not taking our eyes off of each other as we lick the salt off our skin. Something about our eyes locking together like that is so sexual and so is the fire I see spark in his eyes.

I take my next one quickly and that one takes away all my worries and cares, even caution. Before Nick is able to lick the salt off of his hand, I do it for him. I grab his fingers and my tongue sweeps over his skin. I look up at him, his eyes have darken. He takes his last shot quickly.

"You want to dance?"

I look over at the semi-packed dance floor. They all seem to be having a good time grinding on each other so what the hell. I nod and he takes my hand, leading me to a corner of the place.

At first we are facing each other, holding onto to the others body like we are at a middle school dance. As the beat of the sultry song progresses we move closer. Soon are chests are touching. I catch him take subtle glance at my cleavage, that gives me the courage to turn around and do what these other couples are doing. I snake my arms around his neck and move my hips slowly against him. At first, I'm nervous he'll push me away but he grabs my hips and skims his lips against my neck. Soon his tongue sweeps against my skin, making its way up to my ear. His heavy breathing really gets me going and I lay my head back on his shoulder. I moan against his mouth as it comes down on mine. Who knew such soft lips could be so aggressive?

"Wanna get out of here?" He whispers into my mouth.

Then everything's a blur.

_**Ugh, school is kicking my ass and it's only been the first week! I literally hate it haha. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support! Keep up my little lovelies! **_

_**Review Please~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

Oh God, was I run over by a truck or something? I don't even have the strength to open my eyes. I don't think I want to anyway, despite my horrid headache and the vomit churning in my stomach, my bed is just to comfortable. I may have a swarming fogginess floating around in my head but these sheets...this pillow...this blanket...all to unfamiliar yet all to comforting.

_This is not my bed._

Whose... Oh my...

I jump up when the acid induced vomit churns in my stomach and shoots up my throat. I run out of the room and down the hall, barely making it to the bathroom. My head is deep in the toilet when I spill my guts out. For a while, I'm dry heaving right there on the tile floor and grasping tightly to the edge of the toilet. I wipe the back of my hand across my mouth, ugh the taste. I'm all to sore and nauseous to deal with brushing my teeth so I stand and walk out.

I look down the hall when it hits me...I was in Nick's bed. I slept there...with him? And now I realize I'm naked. Great, walking around nude in the house of the people who let me stay here. I walk back toward his bedroom and find his shirt on the floor. I put that on. Where is Nick anyway?

As I walk down the stairs and see my clothes strewn all about, everything comes back to me.

_Nick and me, tearing at each other like animals. Him backing me up toward the stairs and me falling on my ass and laughing. His mouth is back on mine not a second later and he yanked off my shirt in one good tug. He sloppily fell on me and sucked on my neck. I barely even noticed when he stripped my pants down my legs. He got me back up on my feet and guided me to the bedroom. We bumped into the walls...I don't even know how many times. Once we were in the room my bra was somewhere in the air and my back was against the mattress. He was naked in a matter of seconds and on top of me._

His kisses...and skin... I begged.. I _fucking_ begged him to take me. And he did without hesitation.

That vomiting I had mere moments ago comes back but I push it down with one guilty, anxious gulp. I snatch up each article of my clothing and carry them downstairs. One of the hampers Gale has is near the kitchen so I dump them in there. When the lid shuts and the sound resonates through the house, I realize it's quiet. Too quiet. Nick wasn't in bed so I wonder where he could be. The kitchen? He's always up before I am and I always find him there.

I take a few deep breaths through my nose and out my mouth. There's no tip-toeing around what happened. We will have to talk about last night in all of it's hot, passionate...sweaty...

No... no, I will not go there. It was a mistake, a bad drunken mistake that just needs to be swept under the carpet. Especially for Nicole's sake and oh... Haley. I rub my forehead as the bubbly little girl comes to mind. I won't be the cause of hurt for her. And I know Nick will feel the same.

I somehow manage to step into the kitchen even though my legs protest with each movement. My legs feel like jelly but everything in me is so uptight and tense. The air that reluctantly stored up inside, blew out in one big gush when no sign of Nick was present in the kitchen. There's no coffee in the pot, or dirty dishes in the sink or anything.

He could be in his study. I walk through the living room and down a small hall that only has two rooms. Gale's room and Nick's study. I turn the knob then jerk on it when I find that it's locked. I knock on the double doors but no one answers.

"Nick?"

Nothing.

I wonder if he's avoiding me, most likely is. Unless he went into work today even though the point of last night was because he didn't have to work today or he could have just gone in later. I know he has a hangover like mine. Speaking of horrid hangovers, I should just drag my sorry ass back to bed. But...I can't. That's all I do every time I feel like shit. Maybe if I actually do something I'll feel better and everything will pass by a lot quicker.

I haven't seen Selena since that night at the bar where she came on to me. I wonder if she has to work today. I should definitely call her. She's the only person that I've really hung out with here who isn't married to my ex boyfriend who I just had sex with. Yep, I need someone to talk to.

After I call her, I start getting ready. She seemed really happy that I had called... unusually happy. I sigh heavily, feeling another weight drop down on top of my shoulders. She probably thinks I'm interested her that way and why wouldn't she? I didn't push away from the sexual advances she was performing that night. I'll have to set her straight. I never thought I would have to handle a situation of telling another woman that I'm not romantically interested in her. I never found it difficult telling a man I wasn't into him, it was as easy as breathing but now the simple act of inhaling the oxygen that I need is difficult.

I spray just a bit of hairspray on my head so my hair stays up in its high pony tail. Smacking my lips together, smoothing out the shiny pink gloss on them, I'm ready to go. I hope I don't look like I'm trying to impress her and give her more false hope but on some unconscious level...I'm trying my hardest to look good and I think my white shorts with pink floral print and tight pink tank top does the job.

Sitting at the little outside diner we agreed to meet at, I'm suddenly aware of all the skin that I'm exposing. I should have put my hair down to hide my shoulders, neck, chest, back, and arms. That would have helped a lot. I tug on my shorts, remembering I was wearing a pair the last time Selena and I saw each other. I scoot my chair closer to the table so that most of my body is hidden then I cross my legs. It's a little windy out which makes me glad I used hairspray before I left. Looking down the street with only my eyes frantically moving, I almost miss her. She looks like a totally different person. She's wearing dark skinny jeans and a flowing gray top and that reveals a white strapless bra beneath. Her hair is straight down, framing her face, as well as her sunglasses.

"Hey." She beams when she sees me. Before she takes her sit she leans over and hugs me, innocently. "I'm glad you called." _I knew it._

"I needed someone to talk to."

"Oh?"

I nod. The waiter comes to us before I have time to elaborate. We both order water, I need to stay sober.

"So what's got so nervous?" She eyes me as she plays with the straw in her drink.

I laugh nervously keeping my eyes cast down. "Honestly...you." I glance up at her and see her smile widen. Odd.

"Really? Because I'm nervous about you too. I didn't think you'd want to see me again after the bar because you didn't call yesterday but today when you called I was happy. It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship-"

"Relationship?" I squeak. "I think you've misunderstood."

My stomach drops when I see the panicked devastating look on her face. It makes me want to take it all back. But I know I must be honest, for Selena's sake. I need to do something for someone's sake today.

"I'm sorry, Selena, that I led you on at the bar. I was just surprised and didn't know what to do. I'm just not interested in girls that way but I like you... as a friend."

She gives me a half-smile. "It's my fault. I've never been good at the dating thing since I've become comfortable with my sexuality."

"You're good at making friends though. And that's why I called you."

"Okay." She breathes deeply then smiles. "What's on your mind?"

I relax back in my chair, ready to just let everything out. "I did something horrible last night."

"I have a feeling you're asking me to help you cover a murder."

I shake my head and smile genuinely at her. Yep, good friend. "No it's not that." This is harder than I thought. The words are rolling around in my head but I know if I speak them out it'll be out there in the open and it'll be true. "I did something really stupid last night." My voice cracks and I clear my throat. Selena leans over and rubs my arm encouragingly. "I was drunk and... I slept with Nick."

I keep my eyes locked on her to gauge her reaction but she doesn't have one. Her hand stopped rubbing my arm and it's just sitting there. She stares blankly at me as I stare nervously at her.

"Well?"

It takes another moment for her to respond. She leans back in her chair and smiles. Smiles? She's always surprising me.

"Me and you are more alike than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

She laughs. "I tried to break them up too."

"Wait, I'm not trying to break them up at all... that's absurd." I shake my head emphasizing how ridiculous the thought is. She obviously didn't think so. "So you had an affair with, Nick?"

She shakes her head. "No, not with Nick..."

My heart stops beating but the thuds are so loud they vibrate through my entire body. "Nicole?" I whisper out in a mix of _'I can't fucking believe this.'_ and secrecy.

This time she nods. "It wasn't an affair exactly. I came onto her and kissed her and she kissed back. She wanted it. It didn't go past that incident but before... I could tell she liked me. I admit I was the first one to start you know the flirting and stuff but she always flirted back."

Never would I ever think this. Nicole? It's like...mind blown right now. "Why'd she break it off?"

"Said she loved her husband and that for her...kissing me was wrong." Selena shrugs and looks down sadly. "There's no feeling like the one you get when the person you want doesn't want you back. The worst part is..." she shakes her head. "She wanted me. She was just to ashamed to admit it to herself."

Hearing that Nicole loves Nick just makes my situation so much harder. I wish I was six feet under. Great, now I'm wishing death upon myself. Of course I know that they love each other I mean they are married for God's sake, but it makes my mistake a thousand times more unbearable to deal with. I need to talk to Nick now. I only wish I knew where he was. He could be home at this very moment.

"I should probably go. Nick could be home right now and we really need to talk."

"Wait." She grabs my forearm and stops me as I begin to stand up. "We haven't eaten yet."

I look down at her and for the first time I notice the desperation and loneliness wavering in her eyes. I don't know her well, in fact I'm just starting to learn, but I can't imagine how hard everything is for her. Her job is really all she has from what I gather. Her sexuality really takes a toll on her and in every aspect of her life. So I stay. I sit there and have lunch with a friend.

It's a few minutes past eleven when I make it back home. Selena suggested that we just spend the day together and put off dealing with other things. I expected her to take me to a spa or salon or even shopping like Nicole would have but no, we went to her apartment and watched the classic Disney movies and pointed out every shitty lesson they teach young girls. We ate Chinese take out and laughed a lot. I felt like I was in high school again, and it was wonderful.

I took a cab back home and here I am; standing in front of the house just staring at it. I see the lights are on and his truck is here which makes this a million times harder. As I was in the cab I kept wondering what would be worst; Him being here or not. But I'm glad he's here, I couldn't handle it if he wasn't.

I carefully turn the knob as if being quiet is somehow helping me. I hear movement in the kitchen so I start walking down the hall. I hear the faucet turn on so I'm more than positive he's in there.

"I know we made a mistake Nick but that doesn't mean you can just dis-"

I stop when I step into the kitchen. Nick's not alone. Sitting at the table is someone I never thought I would see again, the person who I forgot was even coming back today. The teenage girl who was like my sister and who was released from rehab today.

_Demi._

**Sorry if you guys are disappointed that there was no real sex in this chapter. But I decided that miley having a flashback for the first time was better. But trust me. The sex...is coming soon. There will be a lot hahaha. Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you all! **_  
_

**Review Please~**

**P.S. I published a one shot called "Lilac Wine" Last week...so if you guys could check that out and review that'd be great.**


	10. goodbye

So... heyyy, everyone... or anyone that is still here haha. I'm very much aware of my absence for the past like 3 months but there's a purpose behind it. So if any of you who wants to know what's up with my stories etc then continue reading...

Since school has started, which was the last week of August, I have changed and gone through a lot. I basically decided that I was going to live life for once. I mean I'm 15 years old, I'll be 16 on December 19th. I need to get out and be a fucking teenager. I've reconnected with my best friend who I kind of slipped away from last year. And if you know me or whatever you know that for the past few years I've been dealing with depression and cutting and a suicide attempt and so I stayed home like legit everyday for the past like 2 years, with the exception of school which was hell. But anyway, I'm at the point where if I don't get out and do shit then I'll kill myself. I can't be cooped up and alone with my thoughts, I'll go insane. So that's what I've been doing. I'm more depressed then ever but it's just another level. I have completely changed as a person these past few months. I recently had my heart completely broken. I wasn't in love but I mean I love the guy, and he loves me but it's just... he's just... it's complicated. He wants pussy, and drugs, and parties, and all of that. But he's real messed up but one of the best guys ever. We almost started dating. He always told me he loved me, he still does and we talked for hours and hours on end late at night. I did some things with him that I'm not like "Hey, guess what I did this and it was fucking great dude!" But I don't regret anything because I experienced something. So basically, without even telling me, he started dating this girl he claimed on facebook that he's in love with and that she's pregnant. Just found out that it is in fact his ( they weren't sure. ) so I tried distancing myself but it's every time that I distance myself from him that he wants me. But it's like when I don't distance myself he doesn't give a shit. But anyway I'm rambling. Still, we are friends, and I love him and I'll always be here for him, I just had my heart ripped out and he's confusing as hell haha. Through all of this, I've just lost interest in FF and all of this. It has nothing to do with Niley or whatever other couple. I never even like niley actually haha. It has nothing to do with not being a miley fan or whatever cause she is still my favorite ever, like it has nothing to do with that. I'm just a different person now, I'm trying to live my life so I can save myself.

Sorry I rambled on about some guy... if I told you everything we'd be here for days. That's just a brief, very brief summary haha. So very sorry for the authors that I stopped reviewing for, I havent read any updates or anything new in these 3 months. This is the first time I've logged on to FF

If you still want to keep in contact with me or whatever I'll give you my personal endless - day - dreaming . tumblr. come

If you still want to reread my stories or whatever I'll keep them up for you. I can't leave without telling all of you Thank you... thank you for being my escape for the past 2 years. So sorry I could finish these last 2 stories for you... but what I just learned... life happens. I hope life happens for all of you... even if you get your heart broken. At least you can say you've lived.


End file.
